


Quarter Moon

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad dragon toys, Ball Punishment, Bitch!Derek, Bondage, CBT, Character Death, Chastity, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collars, Cum control, D/s, Dildos, Dom!Scott, Dominance, Dread Doctor Lore, Fingering, Forced Nudity, Group Sex, Headcanon, Humiliation, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Other, Pack Bonding, Power Play, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spank Fucking, Spanking, Sub!Brett, Submission, Toy Chest, Wolfing Out, Wolfing Out During Sex, claiming bite, humping, sub!Isaac, sub!Theo, sub!derek, sub!liam, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott is tired of all the infighting between his beats and is willing to do anything to get it sorted.  Sometimes whatever it takes can be something you’d have never considered before you reach that point of no return.  Maybe the boys should have thought of that before they pushed Scott to such extremes.





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Commissioner 8 for this.

“Scott!”

 _Crap._   Scott pinched the bridge of his nose while he sat there looking over his course work, and started counting.

_1, 2, 3, 4…_

“SCOTT!”

 _Fuck._   Scott sighed heavily.  “What?” He turned to the open door.

“You might want to go say something to your puppies.” Stiles stuck his head into the quiet room.

“Who now?” Scott put his head down.

“Isaac and Liam.”

 _Fuck._ “Why?”

“Pick a reason?” Stiles shrugged.

“What are they doing?” Scott looked up from the papers and books.

“Mostly yelling.”

“And?”

“Maybe Liam’s claws are starting to pop….”

 _Shit._   “How many people?”

“A half dozen…”

“FUCK!” Scott stood up.  “Keep an eye on this?” He gestured his coveted spot in the library.

“Sure thing…” Stiles nodded.

“I have puppies to yell at.” Scott stormed off, out through the library and out into the court yard where there now were twenty or thirty people standing around watching Liam and Isaac screaming at each other, inches away from one another.  “WHAT **THE _FUCK_ IS GOING ON HERE!** ” Scott growled out, and the entire court yard stopped moving as one as Scott stood there glared at the two betas who instantly went still.  He could smell the fear rolling off of them.

Liam doused in rage, fear, regret, shame and insecurity.

Isaac drenched in fury, pity, submission, and an unhealthy bit of fear coupled with a sense of impending rejection.

“He started it.” They both said at once pointing at the other.

“Guys.” Scott said in a calm voice as he walked forward, his own body radiating the sheer barely restrained rage that was boiling off of his skin.  “Do you realize where you are?” He asked in a very chipper voice.

“in the wrong place for this?” Isaac offered.

“Good answer.” Scott nodded.  “And do you know why this is the wrong place?” He asked to them.

“because of the people?” Liam offered.

“Right again.  So… here’s what we’re going to do…” Scotts voice got low.  “ **EVERYONE THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW**!” Scott’s voice echoed in the court yard and within seconds it was empty of everyone except for the supernatural students. “I mean it.”

“But I want to watch.” Malia smiled.  “Someone’s getting their asses kicked and it’s not me.”

“I don’t think he wants witnesses.” Corey chimed in.

“Aw, that’s no fun.” Malia sulked as the supernatural students all headed out of the court yard too.

“maybe we should just…” Liam started.

“Stay.”

“okay…” Liam hung his head.

“Care to tell me what the fuck you guys were thinking?” Scott sighed heavily looking between them and catching the angry glares between them.

“He started it.” Liam gave a weak glare at Isaac.

“You’re the one who threw the first punch.” Isaac rubbed at his cheek with a rueful glare.

“Well if you a hadn’t…”

“ **ENOUGH!** ” Scott let his eyes go full alpha and his power slip into his eyes as both of them shivered and went quiet.

“sorry.” They both said together.

“If I fucking hear about ANY OF YOU…” He shot Theo a glare.  “Fighting with one another again before my test, I’m going to break bones and let them heal wrong so I have to break them again to set them.  DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!” The windows shook at his roar.

“yes.” The two betas said together.

“NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT!” Scott pointed and they slinked away.

“You want some company back to your study spot?” Theo asked quietly as he sidled up to Scott from across the court yard.

“Sure.  You’re not going to start something between the other two are you?” Scott gave him a dark look.

“Nope.  I just wanted to show I’m not a trouble maker, this time.” Theo smiled.

“This time.” Scott sighed.  “Last week it was you and Liam throwing punches.”

“Huh, I wonder what the common denominator is there…” Theo smirked.

“Do you really thing right now is the best time to pick at that?”

“True.” Theo nodded.

“Why are you guys starting shit with him?”

“Because he’s easy?” Theo shrugged.

“I’m starting to think I need to ask for help with you guys.” Scott sighed.

“Not saying you’re wrong but who you going to call?”

“Duc’s had some interesting ideas.  He suggested tying you all by your balls from flag poles and letting you fight it out like cats in a sack.”

“And we’re not going by that method because you’re a good alpha?” Theo smiled.

“Yeah that too.” Scott grumbled.

“that too?”

“I don’t have the time to fucking deal with you guy’s interpersonal problems.  Can’t you just all get along till at least after my test?”

“I’m going to go with no.” Theo pointed up and with a bit of focus, Scott could hear Liam and Isaac already squabbling.

“DAMN IT.” He sighed.  “I should go knock their heads together.”

“That is an options.” Theo nodded.

“You sound like you’re trying to weasel an idea into my head.” Scott crossed his arms.

“If I come out and tell you that there’s a better way …would you listen to me?”

“What’s the better way?”

“Back when I lived with the Dread Doctors…”

“Nope.” Scott walked off.

“Hear me out!” Theo huffed as he jogged to catch up.

“No.” Scott looked at him like he’d lost his mind.

“Listen.  I am not going to defend them.  They were fucking insane monsters who should have been put down a LONG ass time ago.  But.” He stopped and Scott stopped too.

“But?”

“But they had a way of keeping us all in line.”

“With fear and torture.”

“not exactly.” Theo blushed.

“What’s the matter?” Scott stopped and studied Theo.  His body was tense, and his face flushed.  “What’d they do to you?”

“The chimeras here weren’t the first attempt at a pack.”

“Theo…” Scott put his hand on Theo’s shoulder.  “You don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.”

“I need to.  You… you need to know.” Theo sighed.  “They tried to make an alpha before me.  And he was doing okay.  But he had the same problem you’re having.  He couldn’t make all of us obey…. So the Doctors… they gave him a journal.”

“A journal?”

“Yeah.  It doesn’t sound like much I know.  But the book was designed to give him the knowledge he’d need to be able to control us.”

“They made a book that would give an alpha better control over his pack?” Scott thought about this.

“Yeah.  It… it worked.  I wouldn’t bring this up but you seem like you’re on your last nerve dealing with all our shit.”

“I am.” Scott sighed as they reached the library and he looked around to make sure no one was listening.  “What’d he do?”

“He… I don’t know what he saw in the book… but he learned what each of us needed from him to obey.  And I’d have followed him to the end if he hadn’t died because his condition became critical.  I was the only one who survived, so they decided to make me the alpha.  It wasn’t perfect, and the pack was dying on me before I ever got to the point of needing the book.  So I never got to see inside it.  But I’m pretty sure the book is located in their old lab.”

“You really think this could help?”

“I think so.” Theo nodded.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“What makes you think I’m not telling you everything?” Theo blinked at him.

“Theo.  You showed up, had all the right answers, and tried to have Liam beat me to death so you could kill me to take my alpha power.  You are made of secrets.  You can’t help it.  It’s the way you were raised by the Dread Doctors.  You need to learn you can tell me and the others what’s on your mind without having to hold back.”

“You might not take the advice if you know what he did to us.” Theo looked down, his eyes distant now as he seemed to relieve something from years ago that Scott could only imagine and guess at.

“I want to know.” He put his hand on Theo’s shoulder.

“I.. I don’t know what he was to the others.  But he wasn’t just my alpha.” Theo bit his lip. “He was also my dom.”

“y… you’re Dom?” Scott frowned.

“God… you are vanilla aren’t you?” Theo sighed as he looked pained at Scott.

“I’m not…. What are you talking about?”

“Listen… you’ve had sex right?”

“yes.” Scott blushed.

“What all did you do?” Theo looked at him intently.

“The usual stuff….” Scott blushed darker.

“Missionary?”

“Yeah… you say that like it’s a bad thing?” Scott was defensive.

“No.  Some people that’s all they want or will ever get up to.  It’s vanilla sex.  Very simple and to the point.  I’m not vanilla.” Theo flushed.  “I need someone to tell me what to do.”

“During sex?”

“During sex, during life.  I need someone who takes control and makes me submit to them.” Theo sighed.  “Liam’s… been helping me with that… but without someone to take the reins I’m having difficulties.”

“Difficulties?” Scott frowned.

“You’ve noticed how much I’ve been getting in fights…” Theo blushed.

“That’s because you’re not getting what you need for your sex?” Scott started to piece this together.

“yeah.” Theo looked down.

“And… you think if I read this book it’ll make me your Dom?”

“maybe?” Theo shrugged.

“Dude we’ve known each other since we were little kids…” Scott frowned.

“Yeah.  And you went and got all sexy.”

“I didn’t even know you were into guys.”

“I like both…” Theo shrugged.  “I just… I like being topped or dominated by guys.” Theo’s blush sat high on his cheeks.

“Would it help if I researched what to do about that?”

“maybe?” Theo shrugged.  “If you want.  I’m not saying you have to.  I’m not saying you want to.  I’m just saying I need someone to take the edge off, and Liam’s trying but he’s not great at it… and it’s making me act out.”

“What sort of stuff did your … alpha do to keep you in line?”

“uh….” Theo flushed again.

“Tell me.” Scott let his eyes go red and put his alpha power into his voice as he leaned in close to Theo, putting his forehead against his, his hand on the back of Theo’s neck.

The noise that came from Theo’s throat was pure need as he looked at Scott, his eyes dilating with sheer need as he felt the power of that dominance.  His legs shaking and he looked down with a flush, which caused Scott to glance down and realize how hard Theo was in his jeans.

“he knew I liked humiliation.” Theo’s voice was low.  “He’d make me do things… in public.”

“Things?”

“sexual things…” Theo’s voice was low.

“What sort of sexual things?”

“d-don’t make me say it…” Theo’s voice barely contained how turned on he was by this entire encounter.

“Tell. Me.” Scott said, his hand cupping Theo’s tented crotch and earning him a yelping squeak.

“H… he made me take my clothes off in public. Masturbate in public… give him my underwear…” Theo started talking looking Scott in the eyes.  “He was my first… I… I gave him blow jobs in public places… and let him fuck me in public… usually with me completely naked…” Theo bit his lip.

“And you want that from me?” Scott squeezed

“YES!” Theo nodded enthusiastically.

“Give me your underwear.” Scott looked him in the eyes, and Theo’s eyes went wide.

“B-but… here?” Theo swallowed.

“Yes.  Right here.  Right.  NOW.” Scott squeezed, well aware of how aroused Theo was as he stood there throbbing in the palm of his hand.

“okay…” Theo blushed and undid his belt out of the way as he undoes his jeans and kicks off his shoes.  Scott held on to his package as he took his jeans off and was standing there in just his socks, shirt, and boxer briefs.  His arousal even more self evident now that there was such thin material between Scott and Theo’s junk.

“Someone’s happy to be doing this.”

“yeah.” Theo’s breathing was coming in swift pants as Scott weighed his manhood.

“I’m waiting.” Scott stood there and very red faced, Theo swallowed and nodded as he pulls his underwear down and off, standing there naked from waist to ankle now, fully on display as he hands over his underwear.  “Not bad.” Scott reached out and took a hold of Theo, who stilled, holding his breath.

“y-you…”

“When’s the last time you were naked in a public place?” Scott asks as he stands there holding Theo by the balls.

“years…” Theo flushed.

“Take the shirt off.”  Theo complies, and drops them with his pants on the floor.  “I want you to edge yourself for the next few hours.  If you last till I get done studying, you get to cum.  If you can’t last that long, I’ll think of a punishment.  Understood”

“yes sir.” Theo blushed but nodded.

“Good.   I’ll hang on to these.” He picked up Theo’s clothes and handed his shoes to him.  “I’ll either find you beating off somewhere in the library when I’m done, or I’ll find you covered in your own cum.”

“yes sir.” Theo walked off, his ass bare and glorious as he walked off.  Scott smiled to himself and walked back to his study spot.

“Get everything sorted.”

“Yep.” Scott sat Theo’s clothes on the desk.

“That looks like…”

“Unless you want to see a very naked Theo, I don’t suggest wandering the library right now.” Scott chuckled.

“Right….”

“Hey can you tell me anything about being a Dom?”

***

Scott had packed up and went in search of Theo a couple hours later, only to find him leaning back in a chair as he coated himself from chin to crotch in thick ropes of cum.  Scott made him put his jeans and shirt back on and go home sticky from his own release, but kept his boxers.

Stiles had given him some helpful links that allowed him to figure out a few general things about how to handle Theo.  But as the thoughts weighed on Scott’s mind he found himself in the underground tunnels walking in circles till he found himself standing in the Dread Doctor’s lab.  He wasn’t even sure exactly what he was looking for.  They’d made a couple trips down here to take information and supplies since their defeat.  But as Scott had learned, this place seemed to keep secrets until you were ready for them.  As he walked through he found a series of kennels.  At first he thought this must be where they keep the more animalistic supernaturals they experimented on, but as he passed one, he could smell Theo on it.  He stepped inside and it only took him a minute to realize he was standing in what for a long time had been Theo’s bedroom.

“Fuck.” Scott looked around at the six by six cube with an old matrice, and other half rotted things.  He walked through and found a photo in amongst the things, Theo, utterly naked and blushing, in a dog collar, in a photo booth with an older boy holding his leash.  This has to be the previous alpha.  Scott sniffed the photo and other than Theo he could make out one other scent on the paper.  He followed that scene out through the kennels to another kennel where the smell still lingered.  Scott frowned but he could tell by the smell the guy hadn’t been here in years.  He went in and began to search through his things.  Photos of Theo, naked, sucking what had to be the guy’s cock, Theo from behind as he was being fucked.  It was clear this guy had been into photography.  Scott was holding onto the pictures while he looked at one of Theo being fucked, bare ass naked in a mall shop when suddenly the world seemed to ripple around Scott and he found himself standing in that mall shop watching Theo being fucked right in front of him.

“Who are you?” The guy fucking Theo turned to him.

“Scott McCall… who are you?”

“I was Terry Jones.  I used to be Theo’s dom.”

“Was?  Used to be?” Scott’s senses prickled.

“I was part… a lot of things… one of which gave me the power to imprint on objects.  I could make it to where a photograph… could transport you to that moment psychically.  Even photos taken by other people sometimes.  The thing was, every time I did it I left more of myself in the impressions.  This was my favorite photo… so the most of me ended up here.”

“You… know what happened to the rest of you?” Scott hedged.

“I died.  The experiment failed.” Terry shrugged as he kept on fucking Theo who looked around worried that they’d get caught.  He had to be a Freshman at this age.

“And you’re okay with that?” Scott glanced up from Theo.

“I put myself in a lot of places.  This part of me gets to fuck Theo for the rest of time till the energy is used up and I fade away to rejoin my whole self.  It may take a day, a week, a year… decades, centuries… one day I’ll be gone from here.  But till then I’ve got it pretty good.” He smiled.  “Who are you that you’d look at Theo like that?”

“After you died they made him the pack alpha.”

“That was a bad fit.”

“Yeah.  They figured that sending him after a childhood friend who’d become a true alpha, he could kill me and take my power and be a true alpha for their chimera pack.”

“That sounds like the Docs.  But if you’re still alive…”

“Theo’s in my pack now.  But he’s been acting out.  My whole pack has been.”

“Oh…” Terry nodded.  “And Theo told you about the journal.”

“Yeah.”

“It should still be in my stuff in the kennels.  But if you take it to use… also take the photo that should be next to it.  It’s a photo I always meant to give to Theo when we were out of here.”

“Okay…”

“Tell him I did love him.”

“I will.”  The world crumbled around Scott and he found himself in the drab kennel again and gathered up the rest of the photos he could find before going towards the shelf full of books.  But it didn’t take him long to spot what didn’t belong.  A large black leather book with gold inlay symbols on the cover.  As he pulled it off the shelf, Scott saw a photo.  He grabbed it and realized it was Theo.  Back when Scott had known him all those years ago.  Back before his sister died and the family moved.  Back before the Dread Doctors had turned him into their monster and all the fighting had happened.  He looked so young.  Scott smiled as he tucked the picture in carefully and turned and left.

Latter when he was home, alone in his room, Isaac asleep in his room down the hall, he opened the book and began to read.

_Chapter 1 - Controlling the Modern Werewolf_

_The modern Werewolf has forgotten his most basic of instincts.  And regards his sexual urges as secondary or tertiary adjuncts of his main life.  This is folly.  The werewolf is a sexual being who requires structure, order, dominance and submission.  Without these factors being taken control of, the wolf will rear up and buck society and act out in ever increasing means.  The only way to stop this is to take control over the wolf’s sexuality and force them to submit to their sexual release.  Once you have managed this, the wolf will be loyal beyond question._

_The first step is the commands.  There are several inborn genetic commands that work.  But the best way is to find the words from the wolf’s past that trigger a psychosexual response they cannot control, and capitalize on that by demanding their sex…._

Scott read on, realizing quite quickly that there were things in here that clearly applied to all his betas.  And very quickly he set about making plans.


	2. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has a problem with back talking.

Scott texted Theo.   
  
_Whatcha wearing right now?_   
  
A few minutes later he received his text.   
  
_Just a towel… just got out of the shower… I take it you found the book?_   
  
_Yes._   Scott texted back with a smirk as he gave little to Theo to work with here, and he knew that Theo was probably stewing over this.  _Drop your towel._   
  
_Yes sir._   Theo sent back almost instantly.   
  
_Send me a photo._   Within seconds there was a fully nude photo of Theo sitting in the text chain.  Scot smiled as he looked at it.   
  
_Someone’s hard._   
  
_Yes sir._   
  
_Keep it hard._   Scott felt himself start to harden in his shorts.   
  
_Yes sir._   Theo replied shortly there after.   
  
_And no clothing for the rest of the night._   Scott had his hand down his pants already stroking himself at the embarrassed blush on Theo’s cheeks, the way he’d be trying to figure out how he’d be pulling that off at all tonight.   
  
_Dinner with Liam’s parents will be interesting, but yes sir._   Came back the answer.  Scott slipped his shorts off and began to jerk off thinking about it.   
  
_I want to hear about it._   Scott sent.   
  
_Yes sir.  I will do my best to remember every detail sir._   Theo was clearly slipping into a role he hadn’t had the chance to be in for a while.   
  
_Tomorrow show up to school in loose shorts and a loose shirt, no underwear, no socks.  And no orgasms till after you get to school tomorrow._   
  
_Yes sir._   Theo sent to him.   
  
_You playing with my cock boi?_  Scott had read some Theo’s last dom’s notes on the things he’d called Theo to get him to obey quickly.   
  
_Yes sir._   Theo was quick with his responses.   
  
_Show me._   Within seconds of sending that there was a link to be included in a face time call.  Clicking the accept button, Scott was suddenly treated to the view of Theo, completely naked in bed, playing with himself.   
  
“Can you see me sir?”   
  
“Yes boi.  I can.”   
  
“Sir you get me so hot…” Theo was jerking off hot and heavy.   
  
“Not hot enough to cum I hope.” Scott grinned.   
  
“Oh sir I wish you’d let me cum…”   
  
“Not till after we see each other tomorrow.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Theo moaned.  His body close and he was edging now.  He’d be on edge all night long at this rate.  Theo was starting to pick up speed as he neared his edge.   
  
“Scott, would you fucking turn your porn down!” Isaac stormed into the room, not caring that he was in Scott’s room or Scott had his cock in his hand.   
  
“I’m sorry… what?”   
  
“I can hear your fucking porn clear in the living room.  I get it, you’re horny.  Can you give me a break!?”   
  
“Try that again.” Scott stood up.   
  
“shit.” Theo hung up, well aware that he wasn’t a part of this and didn’t want to be, not yet.   
  
“What do you mean by that?” Isaac frowned.   
  
“I mean, just what the fuck do you think you’re doing storming in here and making demands of me.  I’m your alpha.”   
  
“Whatever.” Isaac stormed off and slammed the door behind him.   
  
_You have got to be kidding me…_   Scott glared at the door, for a moment thinking he’d just go back to jerking off and teasing Theo when something clicked in his head.  He couldn’t let this behavior stand.  Storming out of his own room he went to where Isaac was in his room and grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall loud enough that the wood protested.   
  
“HEY!?”   
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Scott smacked him and Isaac shut up.  “Now you are going to knock this shit off, you understand me?” Scott lifted Isaac up off the floor by a couple inches.  “I am your fucking alpha and I will be respected, especially in my own house.  Now you are going to apologize to me.  You understand?”   
  
“I…I’m sorry.” Isaac’s eyes were wide.   
  
“I don’t think that’s good enough.” Scott glared at him.   
  
“But.. I… I mean it…” Isaac tried again.   
  
“No… no you don’t.  You’re just scared and afraid right now.  But it won’t stop you from acting later.  You’ll just do this same sort of thing again and again, and I’m sick of it.”   
  
“Bu…but…” Isaac’s lip trembled.   
  
“Oh I’m not kicking you out Isaac.” A look crossed Isaac’s face.  “I would never kick you out.  You’re my pack.  You’re becoming like a brother to me.  And despite your being a dick about shit, I’m pretty sure that I still love you like family.” Isaac relaxed a little.   
  
“But you are going to have to make it up to me Isaac.”   
  
“I… I will.” He stammered.   
  
“Iknw exactly how you can.”   
  
“How…” Issac started but stopped as Scott’s claws came out to play.  Slowly, so slowly, he drew a line down Isaac’s clothes with his claws and watched as they fell off of him leaving him in just his grey boxers.   
  
“I think you know.”  Scott cupped the sizable basket that had formed there.   
  
“no…”   
  
“Do you not want me to touch you here?” Scott asked, listening to Isaac’s heart beat.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Be honest.  With me and yourself.”   
  
“I want it.” Isaac blushed.  “I want it….” He started sobbing as Scott leaned in and kissed him deeply, licking at where the tears had gathered at his lips and drank down Isaac’s release of the fear and pain of wanting this.   
  
“Good.” Scott said as he pulled back and smiled at Isaac, before tearing the underwear off of Isaac’s body leaving him naked and hard there pinned against the wall as he looked up into his face.  “I’m going to fuck you Isaac.  I’m going to fuck you bare, and I’m going to cum in your ass.  And when I’m done you’re going to beg for more and we’ll fuck again.  And if I’m in the mood I might fuck you after that.  And once that’s done we’re going to have a long talk about what you need and how to get what you need.  All of which you will be entirely naked for and probably jerking off while I watch.  You interrupted me getting off watching another of my bitches jerking himself off.  So now you’re going to spend tonight pleasuring yourself while I watch.  Is that clear?”   
  
“yes sir.” Isaac swallowed.   
  
“Good.  Where’s your lube?”   
  
“over there.” Isaac pointed to the nightstand by his bed and Scott nodded.   
  
“I’m going to let you down, do not move and do not touch yourself.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Isaac nodded as Scott went and retrieved the lube.   
  
“I like the feel of a well open hole, and I don’t want to hurt what’s mine.  And I want this to feel as good for you as it does for me.” Scott came back.  “Turn.” Isaac nodded and faced the wall, feelings welling up in him as he waited with nothing happening before Scott’s fingers were suddenly inside him.  He let out an undignified yelp before moaning like a bitch in heat.   
  
“I think I found someone’s happy place.” Scott chuckled.   
  
“yes… sir…” Isaac moaned loudly as he spread his legs more to give Scott better access, putting more of his weight on the place where Scott’s fingers and hand met his ass so that it forced Scott in deeper.  “FUCK…” Isaac moaned.   
  
“Such a sweet ass.  You’ve not been getting fucked a lot have you.”   
  
“no.” Isaac went quiet.   
  
“Your dad?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“I figured.”   
  
“you…” Isaac started to twist around but Scott caught him and turned him back towards the wall.   
  
“I was in your house to prove it wasn’t you that killed him to get you out of the police station and make sure that they couldn’t pin it on you.  I knew he used to fuck you.  That much was clear on top of his other abuse.”   
  
“oh…”   
  
“It’s okay.” Scott curled his fingers and made Isaac stand on his tip toes.  “I will never think less of you.  You survived.  You are a survivor, and you have needs.  If those needs include me fucking you senseless to help you sleep better and improve pack moral… I’ll just have to stock up on lube.”   
  
“Scot…” Isaac’s voice was fucked out and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet.   
  
“Don’t worry Isaac, I’ve got you.” Scott smiled as he leaned in and gave him a kiss on the base of his spine.  “I’ve got you.” He added another finger and Isaac howled but spread his legs, he wanted this.  And Scott made it abundantly clear that all he had to say was no and they’d talk about things.  Isaac had spent years being turned into the perfect victim, and his work with Derek and Scott had brought him out of that shell and brought him to being more of a person, but that didn’t stop him from having needs that took him back to that head space.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you against this wall.” Scott said hot and wet against Isaac’s neck.   
  
“yes… please…” He whimpered, he’d been debating for weeks about buying a vibrator but was too ashamed of what he felt he needed… craved if he was honest, and he didn’t want to get caught with it.  But now here he was with Scott’s fingers in his ass, and promise of that long thick cock going all the way up his ass till he squirmed and begged for more were driving him wild.   
  
“Hands on the wall.” Scott spoke aloud as he pulled out of Isaac.   
  
“Yes sir.” Isaac bowed his head as he faced the wall and put his hands on the wall, bracing himself.   
  
_Sleck…_   
  
“I can’t wait to get into that ass.  I was going to jerk off alone in my room but with a prime ripe ass right here… what the hell was I thinking.” Scott walked up behind Isaac, who had been about to respond when the breath was stolen from his chest as Scott shoved all thick eight inches of himself into Isaac right to the hilt.  “There we go.”   
  
“fuck…” Isaac squeaked out.   
  
“Oh I intend to.  I intend to.” Scott smirked wildly as he reared back and drove his dick home stealing the breath right out of Isaac again, the wheezing sound as he gasped for air around the dick in his ass was enough to drive Scott into a not so subtle frenzy.  He bit onto Isaac’s neck as he began to drive himself home, fucking so hard that only Isaac’s werewolf strength kept them from going straight through the wall and fucking on the hall floor.  Not that Scott cared.  He’d found his happy place, fucking as hard and as fast as his muscles would allow into Isaac and making him moan and make those happy noises that drove him wild.   
  
“Oh god…” Isaac moaned, cumming untouched against the wall of his bedroom as his adoptive brother fucked his ass.   
  
“OH FUCK YES!  SO FUCKING TIGHT!” Scott moaned, doubling his speed as he fucked harder, trying to get himself over that last hurtle when he suddenly felt Isaac tighten even more.  “FUCK… WHAT…” He didn’t have time to think or act before he began to cum, and with a startled shock, they both realized that werewolves were capable of one more power that no one had warned them about in all their times learning how to control their bodies.   
  
Werewolves could knot.   
  
And as Scott clung to the back of Isaac, he realized it wasn’t going down anytime soon.   
  
“Looks like you’re stuck with me.” Scott chuckled as Isaac groaned.   
  
“at least you’re still hard.” Isaac panted.   
  
“All the better to fuck you with.” Scott chuckled darkly before doing just that.   
  


***

  
  
Isaac proved to be very submissive once he got his ass fucked.  And Scott went to school the next day with a very happy and agreeable werewolf pup who was more than willing to behave.  A fact that the rest of the pack noticed very quickly.   
  
“The hell happened with him?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“We came to an understanding.” Scott shrugged.   
  
“After our phone call last night?” Theo looked up at Scott.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Our _talk_ help?”   
  
“our talks will always help.” Scott smiled, smirked really as he watched Theo blush before going back to eating his food.   
  
“Okay…” Stiles shrugged.  “So long as you found a way to get them under control.  I’m happy for you man.” He nodded.   
  
“I’m happy for me too.” Scott grinned, his eyes burning with his alpha red as he starred right at Theo who blushed again and nodded.  In fact they were doing pretty good with two of his wolves already come to heel.  He waited till mid afternoon to check if Theo had followed orders, and then set him to making some very dirty films of himself in various parts of the school for the rest of the day while Scott went back to his schedule.   
  
“FUCK!” Brett yelled as he slammed his locker.  The other guys leaving to get out of his way and Scott just sighed, of course it was one of his.  When wasn’t it one of his.   
  
“McCall….” Coach sighed.   
  
“Yes Coach?”   
  
“Ca… can you do something about him?” He gestured to where Brett punched the locker, denting it badly.   
  
“I will.”   
  
“Thanks.  I’m not sure what you did with Raeken and Lahey, but they’re the best they’ve been in months today.”   
  
“I found a new way of helping my friends.”   
  
“You’re not selling them drugs are you?”   
  
“No coach.  Not drugs.”   
  
“Booze?”   
  
“None of us are drinkers.”   
  
“You’re not like passing a girl around are you?” Coach looked suspicious.   
  
“Nope.  No body is getting passed around.” Scott smiled, mindful of the fact that if you looked at it, it was his cock getting passed around, not so much himself being passed around between them.   
  
“Whatever… I’ll give you the locker room, just… fix this.”   
  
“Weill do Coach.” Scott patted the man on his shoulder as he locked his office and left quickly before locking the locker room door.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Brett screamed before there was suddenly an arm on his shoulder.   
  
“Shall we try that again?” Brett blinked and realized it was Scott.  Shit… He blushed.   
  
“Sorry… I…”   
  
“Didn’t know it was me.  I got that much.” Scott crossed his arms.  “What’s up?”   
  
“I got dumped, and the last six dates all canceled on me.  How fucking hard is it to just go on a date and see if you get along with someone!?!” Brett slammed his fist down on the door of his locker which gave one last mighty protest before it fell off the locker and landed with a loud clatter on the floor between the pair of wolves.  “Uh…”   
  
“Brett…” Scott sighed.   
  
“yes?” Brett hoped this wasn’t a lecture.   
  
“You’re bi right?”   
  
“Yeah…?” He wasn’t sure where this was going.   
  
“You more of a top or a bottom?”   
  
“I’m whatever the fuck I want to be!” Brett glared at him, not sure why Scott was digging into his personal life like this.   
  
“I’m sorry.  Did that sound like a question I wanted lip on?” Scott let his eyes go red as he dug his claws into Brett’s neck.  “Are you a top or bottom?  No lip, just Yes…” He nodded Brett’s head.  “Or No.” He shook his head.   
  
“Yes…” Brett gasped out.   
  
“Good, which one?”   
  
“Bottom…” Brett frowned.   
  
“Even better.”   
  
“W-why is that good?” Brett croaked out around Scott’s claws.   
  
“Because I know exactly how to fix your problems.” Scott marched Brett out towards the door that headed to the field.   
  
“I’M IN JUST A TOWEL!?!”   
  
“I’m aware.” Brett had to scramble to get a hold of his towel as Scott marched him out onto the field and to the center line as he all but tossed him there.  “what the fuck?” Brett hissed.   
  
“Brett do I look like I’m the sort of alpha who _likes_ being talked back to?”   
  
“no?”   
  
“No.  I am not.” Scott started pacing in front of him.  “All of my wolves have been giving me fits lately.  So far I’ve dealt directly with Isaac and fixed his problem.  I’m working on Theo.  And I’m now faced with you.  So you know what, I think it’s fucking time to deal with your problem.”   
  
“I don’t have a problem.”   
  
“Yes.  Yes you do.”  Scott walked up right in front of him.  “I bet you’ve not had any sex other than your hand lately have you.”   
  
“so?” Brett blushed.   
  
“When’s the last time someone put you into sub space?”   
  
“months…”   
  
“I thought so.” Scott nodded as he went back to pacing.  “So here’s what we’re going to do.  You’re going to give me your towel.  After that I’m going to make you go into sub space and when I’m done you’ll be submitting to me regularly.  Understand?”   
  
“I can’t give you my towel… we’re… we’re outside?”   
  
“So?”   
  
“SO!?!?”   
  
“Brett.” Scott walked up and grabbed his chin and dragged him down to look at his eyes, as they went red.  “Give. Me. Your. Towel.” He let his alpha voice creep in and Brett simply undid his knot on his towel and handed it over to Scott without breaking eye contact.   
  
“Thank you.” Scott smiled, looking down at Brett’s hardening cock.  “Looks like you’re a fan of public nudity after all.” Scott smirked as he gave Brett’s cock a little smack.   
  
“Scott…”   
  
“Quiet.” Scott started pacing again.   
  
“You know I’ve been wracking my brain for weeks on how to save you guys from yourselves.  And then Theo had an idea.”   
  
“so he’d who I have to blame for this” Bret griped.   
  
“Brett...” He glanced at Scott.  “Interrupt me once more, and I will be forced to teach you not to do that.  Understood?”   
  
“yes.” Brett nodded.   
  
“Good.  So here’s what’s going to happen.  You’re going to start jerking off.”   
  
“W…”   
  
“Still talking.” Scot gave him a cutting glance.  Brett simply nodded and went silent.  “Once you finally cum, then I’m going to fuck the fight out of you and when I’m done doing that… you’re going to be worked over for a few more times.  After that we’ll have a little talk about what you need and what I need and what we’ll be doing.  Understood?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Good.  Good.” Scott nodded.  “Get to jerking off.”   
  
“yes sir.” Brett blushed as he took himself in hand.   
  
“Just think… the sooner you cum, the sooner you get this…” Scott cupped himself.  “up your ass.”   
  
“yes sir…” Brett redoubled his efforts, trying to ignore the eyes on him now as he jerked off.  Not that Scott made it remotely easy on him.  Because just as Brett closed his eyes, he heard a sound entirely too close to him.   
  
_Pop_   
  
_Sploop_   
  
Opening his eyes Brett saw that Scott had opened a bottle of lube and was liberally drizzling the lube onto his cock causing his hand to spread the lubricant which was beginning to heat up.  He was almost there again when Scott leaned up and whispered in his ear.  “I bet your ass is going to be super tight when I slam fuck you into the pitch… right here.”   
  
“fuck!” Brett cursed as he came.  Panting as he bent over the looking at the cum he’d splattered all over the fucking grass made him realize just how much he’d missed having his needs met.   
  
“Hope you’re ready for round two.”   
  
“R-round two?” Brett looked at Scott as he walked behind Brett and taking the same lube from before, and two firm fingers found their home in his almost virgin tight ass from the length of time he’d gone without anything warm going up there.  He whimpered as he spread his legs to get a better stance to be bent over and buggered right there in the midst of the lacrosse field.  Brett wasn’t sure what else was coming before Scott scissored his fingers, stretching and twisting inside him, making him moan and writhe as he struggled to stay standing, such as he was.   
  
“Fuck!” Brett moaned.   
  
“Oh we’ll get there…” Scott chuckled as he worked a third finger in.  As he worked them into Brett, he added more lube and worked a fourth finger in as well.   
  
“shit..!”   
  
“You like it a little rough don’t you?”   
  
“Yes…” Brett whined.   
  
“Good.” Scott toyed his thumb around the edge and heard the panicked breathing that Brett was giving him so he stopped.  “I’m not going to push that far.  But I will make demands of you.  And you will comply.  Understand.” Scott drove his fingers directly into Brett’s prostate.   
  
“YES!  GOD YES!” He moaned, clutching at his ankles trying to keep from clawing the ground.   
  
“Good.” Scott eased out and the sound of lube drizzling on his hard cock caught Brett’s attention, he looked around at Scott’s bared cock, his jeans open to reveal the thick piece of meat.  “Didn’t hear the zipper over the sound of your pulse in your ears did you?” Scott smirked.   
  
“no…”   
  
“You ready for me?”   
  
“Yes… god yes…” Brett laid his forehead against the grass.   
  
“Good.” Was all the warning that Scott gave before bottoming out in Brett, shoving all of his thick cock into him in one smooth brutal thrust.   
  
“UNG!” Brett panted, his knees shaking from the assault on his tender hole.   
  
“You know the best part of this?” Scott panted, pausing to catch his breath as he stay seated in Brett.   
  
“w-what?”   
  
“As your alpha… you’re not going to heal from this.  You’ll feel this burn for days.” Scott smirked before he pulled all the way back and thrust forward, snapping his hips flush against Brett’s ass stealing his breath away.  A few more strokes at this pace and Brett collapsed onto the ground, caught by Scott’s hands.  “Looks like I’m fucking you into the pitch all the sooner.” Scott chuckled as he helped lay Brett out before snapping his hips forwards and back.   
  
“FUNG!” Brett let loose a guttural moan as Scott began to fuck into him in earnest.  His ears filled with the sound of smacking flesh as he moaned into the soft grass and the soft cursing that was coming from Scott’s mouth.   
  
“Right there with you…” Scott moaned against Brett’s ear.  “Fuck… so tight… so good… “ He panted.  He wasn’t sure how much more either of them could take but with some rapid movements of his hips and quick rotation, Brett let loose a groan as Scott’s knot expanded deep inside him, his orgasm causing his ass to tighten around Scott’s cock.  All of which in turn caused the pressure on Scott’s knot to become so much more, causing him to flood Brett all the more.  Brett cursed as he lay there, his own cum spraying between his abs and the slick grass.   
  
“Hope you weren’t in a hurry to get anywhere.” Scott grinned.   
  
“fuck…” Brett whined as he flexed his ass around Scott’s knot.   
  
“oh fuck…” Scott moaned, rotating his cock and grinding his knot into Brett stealing a breathy noise from Brett in the process. “You keep going like that and I’m not going to be able to pull out for a long ass time.” Scott chuckled.  “But… while I have you here…I think it’s time we talk about your attitude and what it’s going to take to get you to behave.” Scott flexed his cock in Brett’s ass.  “And since I have you as a captive audience, I hope you pay close attention.”   
  
“yes sir…”


	3. Ascent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam needs to learn a lesson.

“THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Liam’s voice carried from the locker room and Scott was standing outside with an arched brow.   
  
“You going in there?” Stiles stood back with everyone else who was in the hall.   
  
“Nope.” Scott stood there.   
  
“Waiting on something?” Isaac asked.  His collar up over his t shirt and Scott reached out and touched it, making him blush.   
  
“That new?” Stiles arched a brow.   
  
“yeah.” Isaac flushed as Scott reached up and ran his finger over it.   
  
“I noticed Brett wearing one too…” Theo frowned.   
  
“I’m getting around to the whole pack.” Scott gave him a knowing look.   
  
“I’m not going to have to wear one of those am I?” Stiles turned to Scott with a questioning look.   
  
“You’ve not been a problem or a major source of frustration.  I think these will just be for the pups that need brought to heel.” Scott looked between Isaac and Theo who both blushed.   
  
“I KNOW YOU’RE AFTER MY SPOT!” There was a loud thud.   
  
“Fuck.” Scott sighed.   
  
“Going in _now_?” Stiles grinned.   
  
“Yeah… yeah I am.” Scott walked through the door and shut it behind him quietly.  He walked over to where Brett was sitting on the floor, Liam breathing heavy over him as he panted.  He was livid and it showed.   
  
“Help?” Brett looked up at Scott, clearly he had learned his lesson and wasn’t fighting back just now.   
  
“Liam.” Scott put his alpha voice into effect and Liam’s movements stilled.   
  
“IT’S NOT RIGHT!” Liam yelled.   
  
“Brett leave.” Brett got up and left the room, closing the doors behind him.   
  
“He… but…” Liam sighed.   
  
“Liam.  What do you think Brett is doing?” Scott started pacing.   
  
“He’s sucking up to take my place in the pack!” Liam growled, his arm dropping to his side with a thud as he gestured at the door before looking back at Scott.  “It’s not fair…”   
  
“Liam, no one is going to take your place.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Liam.  Listen to my heart.” Liam stilled, his breathing evening out.  “No one is taking your place.  Ever.” Scott spoke calmly and plainly, letting Liam hear his heart perfectly.   
  
“oh…” Liam blushed, his shoulders deflating as he stood there.  “Then… what’s going on?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“I mean… Brett’s been on his best behavior for days now.  Isaac’s being all calm… even Theo’s been sort of in a better mood and I’m feeling left out… what’s going on?” Liam flailed as he sat down hard, his face showing how little he understood what was going on.   
  
“What’s going on is I’m taking a more hands on control of their day to day life.”   
  
“how?” Liam frowned.   
  
“By dominating them.”   
  
“By…?” Liam frowned.   
  
“Like this.” Scott put his hand on Liam’s neck, pulled him forwards till their foreheads were touching.  His eyes glowing red.  “Take your shorts off.”   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Take. Your. Shorts. Off.” Scott flexed his claws in the back of Liam’s neck causing his breathing to hitch.   
  
“okay.” Liam’s eyes dropped as he slowly lifted up and took his shorts off leaving him in just his jockstrap.  His eyes were down cast as Scott’s other hand grasped the rapidly filling pouch.   
  
“This is mine.” Scott used his claws to pull Liam’s head back to look him in the eyes.  “Do you understand?”   
  
“Yours….” Liam’s face flushed as he felt himself filling out that pouch to its straining point.  His hard cock now only covered in the thinly stretched material in his alpha’s hand.   
  
“Mine.” Scott nodded, his other hand springing claws as he tore the fabric off of Liam, leaving him bare and exposed and taking a hold of his cock for real this time.   
  
“UH…” Liam’s blush was high on his cheeks as his mouth fell open.  Scott’s warm hand holding his manhood as he slowly stroked him.   
  
“That means I decide when it’s in use.  Not you.  You belong to me.” Scott started stroking Liam faster.  He was listening to his breathing and heart rate and stopped just short of letting him cum.   
  
“UNG!?!” Liam moaned.   
  
“I decide when you cum.  I decide when this.” He squeezed his cock.  “Gets to see any attention.  And I decide when back there gets attention.” He flexed two fingers down Liam’s taint and the edge of his claws just reaching the edge of Liam’s hole.  Liam held his breath as he looked into Scott’s eyes.  His eyes went amber colored.   
  
“Yes alpha.” Liam bore his neck in submission.   
  
“Finish stripping.” Scott let go of Liam’s neck but kept a hold of his cock and balls as Liam flushed, but pulled his shirt up over his head.  He moved a little awkwardly as he took his socks and shoes off too but soon he was sitting there naked, hard in his alpha’s grasp.  “Good boi.” Scott began to stroke him again in slow deliberate strokes as he worked him over.   
  
“yes alpha…” Liam whined.   
  
“You like being naked don’t you.”   
  
“yes…” Liam blushed.  It was probably the worst kept secret in Beacon Hills that he was a nudist.  The sheer number of times that the pack had found him naked or he’d gotten lose and ran naked through the streets when the moon was full had lead them to all know how he felt about being naked.  He felt ashamed of it but he couldn’t help how it turned him on.   
  
“Good.” Liam looked up at Scott then.  “It suits you.”   
  
“I… it does?” He blushed harder.   
  
“Yes.  Especially naked and hard.  I like you like this.” Scott sped up his strokes.   
  
“fuck…” Liam whimpered.   
  
“That too.” Scott smirked.   
  
“wha…”   
  
“I’m going to fuck your virgin ass.” Scott tapped his hole again.   
  
“fuck…” Liam whined.  His cock throbbing in Scott’s hand.   
  
“Someone’s happy about that.” Scott squeezed him and smiled.   
  
“I’ve never…” Liam left that sentence hanging in the air.  It was true, he was a virgin, and he’d never thought about anything or anyone fucking him… not like that at least.  But suddenly all he could think about was Scott naked and hard slamming into him and it was all he wanted out of life.  He’d seen Scott naked in the showers after practice of course.  He’s seen him soaping up his hard body and taking himself in hand it had made him blush and want to rush through his own shower, not wanting to be caught watching Scott masturbate.   
  
“I know you’ve watched me.” Scott said as if he’d read his mind.  Liam tried to look away.  “I also know you’re a little bigger than me.” He shook Liam’s cock to get his attention.  Liam blushed.  “But when my knot swells inside your ass and locks you flush against me… you’re going to cum so fucking hard.” Scott started stroking again.  “And you’re going to learn to take me as often as I want to fuck you.”  Scott tapped his hole again while his other hand came down to stroke Liam better.  “And when I tell you to, you’ll spray your load all over the place.”   
  
“yes…” Liam whined high in his throat as he all but melted into Scott’s touch.   
  
“Good boi.  Up.” Scott stood up and Liam looked confused.   
  
“r-right here…?” Liam looked around biting his lip.   
  
“Here.” Scott nodded.  He undid his fly and pulled his cock out.  “Let’s start with that mouth that keeps getting you in trouble.”   
  
“I’ve…” Liam flushed.  He had no experience on either end of a blow job and he knew that Scott knew that but he couldn’t help but bring it up.   
  
“I know.  And I’ll be the cock you measure against for the rest of your life.” Liam blushed realizing on some level that Scott was right.  He’d probably end up sucking off other dudes later in his life, but Scott would always be the first, and the one that everyone else has to measure up.  He looked directly at Scott’s hard cock and licked his lips.  “Just watch your teeth.” Scott encouraged him as he nodded, and took a hold of Scott’s heavy balls in his hand and weighed them in his hand.   
  
“It’s okay.” Scott encouraged him and nodded as Liam moved to lick his flat tongue against the weeping tip of Scott’s cock.  He looked up at Scott as he captured the head in his mouth and started to lightly suck on it while holding Scott.  It feel so strange, Scott practically still dressed while Liam knelt there completely naked, the contrast feeling so right to him.  He began to run his tongue around the spongy head and as his tongue swiped across the sensitive opening he realized it caused more precum to leak out.  With a small mental disconnect he began to stroke Scott’s cock as he made out with his swollen tip already in his mouth.   
  
“Fuck…” Scott carded his fingers through Liam’s hair, tugging in places to direct him deeper down Scott’s cock.  When he had half of it down his throat he started to panic but Scott tightened his grasp on his hair and Liam’s eyes lulled back as his throat relaxed.  “You want me to be in charge.” Scott stated and Liam gave a small nod, the pull on his scalp grounding him.  “Okay.  Hang on.” Liam’s hands came up and grasped his ass as Scott began a brutal throat fucking of Liam.   
  
“Fuck!” Scott moaned as he barreled down Liam’s throat, taking himself as deep as he wanted, going till his balls rested on Liam’s chin he was almost there.  It wouldn’t take much and he’d be going in Liam’s throat.  He panted as he pulled out and stood back.  Liam looked up confused.  “Stand.” Scott gestured with his hand, Liam frowned but stood up.  “Turn around.” Scott circled his finger and Liam blushed as he realized what was coming.  He turned and faced the lockers with his crimson cheeks presenting his ass to Scott.   
  
“I can’t wait to get in here…” Scott smacked his ass before the sound of the cap being popped on the bottle of lube. The scent hitting him and making his ass quiver with need.   
  
“please…” Liam whined.   
  
“I’ll be in you soon enough.” Scott chuckled, two firm fingers finding purchase in Liam’s ass, working their way in deep and across his prostate.  Liam let out a loud keening noise as Scott scissored his fingers in Liam before adding a third.  Liam’s noises turned into a high pitched whine as that finger pulled his hole open wider making room for a fourth finger.  Liam bit his lip, his body trembling with need before Scott pulled back and left him wanting.   
  
“please….” Liam panted.   
  
“Ssh…” Scott stood up, his slick tip touching Liam’s hole.  “I’m going to wreck you for other men.” Scott pulled Liam half twisted back to make out with him as he thrust his hips forwards in one sharp movement that damn near brought him, his claws already out.   
  
“don’t look at me…” Liam shied away.   
  
“Hey.  None of that.” Scott turned him to where he could see his amber colored eyes and his fangs.  “You’re beautiful.  This… just means I’m doing my job and taking you apart in all the most delicious ways.” Scott kissed him, licking his tongue along the fangs of his beta and continued to pound his cock in and out of him.  “And when I cum in your ass, I’m going to bite your neck with my fangs.” A needy whine left Liam’s throat, distorted by his fangs as Scott picked up speed.  It didn’t take very many strokes before his body hit the tipping point.  And with one mighty thrust, and a roar that shook the windows, Scott slammed his cock fully into Liam, his knot inflating as he held Liam flush against the lockers.  His clawed fingers intertwined with Liam’s own clawed fingers before his fangs bit down on Liam’s neck, claiming him.   
  
Later, cuddling on the floor, still tied by Scott’s knot Liam spoke.   
  
“I saw you with Brett…” He said quietly into the darkening room.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“On the pitch… You were in him…” Liam blushed.   
  
“You got jealous didn’t you?” Scott could smell it coming off of him.   
  
“I didn’t know why you hadn’t picked me…” Liam looked down, only for Scott’s hand to come around and stroke his jaw before bringing his head back against his chest.   
  
“I’m picking you and the pack.” Scott responded, slipping fingers into Liam’s mouth, forcing him to suck on the fingers, getting them sloppy wet before he reached down and fingered Liam around his knot.  Liam whined and moaned, a lazy load dripping from his spent cock as Scott continued his assault.   
  


***

  
  
Theo walked into their shared bedroom later to find Liam completely naked.  He blushed as Liam turned to him, completely naked save the leather collar that matched Isaac and Brett’s collars.  His hard sex lying bare and ready as he sat there. Theo was about to ask him what exactly he thought he was doing when Scott cleared his throat.  Theo jumped as he looked between Scott’s dressed form and Liam’s naked one.  The smell of their alpha’s cum leaking from Liam’s abused hole was quite evident.   
  
“So you _calmed_ him down too?” Theo studied Liam who blushed.   
  
“Fucked the fight out of him.  Good hole.”   
  
“I wouldn’t know.” Theo bit his lip, glancing at Liam’s ass.   
  
“You want to?” Scott offered and Liam blushed.   
  
“Maybe…” Theo took a longer look now.   
  
“After you have your collar you can fuck him into his bed every night.” Scott shrugged as he sat there, adjusting himself in his dark jeans.  He was dressed up a little.  Dark jeans, a red button down shirt, and his hair had been jelled.   
  
“You’re rather giving of him…” Theo glanced to Scott’s face.   
  
“Liam has realized how much he needs to get dicked.  Almost as much as you do.” Scott smirked and Theo blushed furiously as Liam looked at him.  “I’ve promised him the use of your ass after tonight as well.  Granted I expect everyone will be fucking you.”   
  
“R-really?” Theo blushed, his cock hard in his jeans, doing nothing to hide just how much he liked the idea of being the pack’s bitch.   
  
“Really.” Scott flashed his eyes red.  “To that effect.  Liam.” Scott spoke, shifting his eyes to Liam who walked over to the hidden place in his wall, his hard cock slapping his hips as he walked, and revealed the sword that bound Theo to his obedience.   
  
“I, Liam Eugene Dunbar, do here by formally relinquish and turn over my ownership of Theodore Karl Raeken, giving him freely to my Alpha, Scott Gregorio McCall, may the weight of his soul be thy burden to bare.  May his flesh be your flesh, his life your life, his breath your breath, and may his fate be your choice.” Liam bowed and handed the sword over to Scott, who took it in his right hand and held the sword over his lap.  His eyes flashed red again and Theo felt the shift.  He wasn’t Liam’s properly anymore, with a sinking feeling he realized he belonged to Scott now.   
  
“Strip.” Scott’s hand went clawed as he held onto the hilt of the katana.  His alpha will amplified by the power of ownership of the katana and by extension, Theo’s very soul, Theo’s hands went to unbuttoning his red button down shirt and opening it to reveal the black under shirt he had on.  He let the red denim slid to the floor and taking the hem of his under shirt in his hands he lifted it up over his head revealing his naked torso to the room.  He looked to Scott then, with a nod and a tightened grip, Theo drew the belt out of his jeans and dropped it on the floor.  He undid his zipper, revealing his pubic mound and naked state under it.  Scott had forbidden him from wearing any underwear and he’d been following that order.  Kicking off his shoes and letting his jeans drop, he slipped out of it and tugged his socks off.  He stood there naked in front of Liam and Scott and blushing.   
  
“All mine.” Scott growled and Theo felt himself growing hard.   
  
“all yours.” Theo bowed his head.   
  
“Liam give him lube.” Liam moved and handed over the lube to Theo who took it.  “I want you to finger yourself, open yourself up.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Theo ducked his head, his face blushing as he lubed up his fingers and began to toy with his hole.  He stood there, facing them, two fingers in his ass, and working himself open, he met Scott’s blood red eyes, twinned ruby flames in the dark where he was sitting.  Theo felt his face enflamed with shame as he worked himself over, his cock laying long and hard between his thighs as he stood there taking it till he was nearly there only for Scott to order his fingers out of his ass.   
  
“Good boi.” Scott smirked, Theo stood there panting as he nodded.  “Shall we test a theory?” Scott gripped the blade tightly in his grasp.  “I want you to not be willing to masturbate in front of people.” Scott’s eyes flashed and Theo shivered as the sudden sense of not being capable of even thinking about jerking off in front of them, no mater how horny he was.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Here.” Scott tossed a fleshlight, it landed on Liam’s bed.  “Fresh and warm.” He smirked, and Theo blushed as he picked it up, lubed with what he could smell was Scott’s own cum.  “Until you willingly fuck that in front of Liam and I, I forbid you to dress.”   
  
“But I have work…” Theo bit his lip.   
  
“So either you fight the compulsion and do it… or you go to work completely naked, hard, and your ass lubed up.” Scott shrugged as he sat there with a smirk.   
  
“But that’s… I… I can’t…” Theo gestured to his hard cock.  Fuck this was almost evil but so perfect, entirely what he wanted from a dom.  He whimpered, his hand trying to go to his cock as he struggled but it would not go near enough to touch himself.   
  
“I wasn’t even sure this was going to work.” Scott chuckled.  “But I really am curious if you can overcome the compulsion or not.” Scott tilted his head to the side.   
  
“bu… but…” Theo made a weak gesture to Liam.   
  
“I’m not helping you out.” Liam stepped back.  “I’m following orders.” Time ticked away from them and Theo finished everything else he needed for work, even laying out his work uniform before he stood there looking at his cock.  He looked at the time and ultimately he grabbed the fleshlight and shoved his cock up into the cooling cum and began to fuck his way through it.  Hours of being horned up and submitting to Scott like this caused him buck up into the cum filled sex toy and pumping his own nut butter up into it as he released into the toy again and again.   
  
“FUCK!” Theo moaned as he came again and again.   
  
“Nice.  What made you finally fight the compulsion?” Scott raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I don’t want to lose this job… it’s important to me to be a contributing member of the pack…” Theo blushed, coming down from his orgasmic high.  He panted as he had to sit down hard in the nearest chair and catch his breath.   
  
“So your pack bond meant that much to you.  Good to know.” Scott got up and lifted Theo’s chin to look at him, Scott’s arousal flooding Theo’s senses.  “How late do you work till?”   
  
“Closing…” Theo blushed as he looked into his alpha’s eyes.   
  
“Fine.” Scott’s eyes remained their burning crimson light.  “No underwear.  I want that wet cock of yours in your jeans.  So no cleaning up.  You just get dressed and go to work.  But you’re going to stay hard.  You’ll keep this in your ass.” Scott handed him a prostate massager.  “That stays on high, no taking a break to jerk off and no cumming. And I want you leaking precum through those jeans.” Scott gestured to Theo’s clothes on the chair.  “When I show up at your job, you’re going to kiss me and call me your boyfriend.  You’re going to gladly follow any orders I give you with or without the sword present, do I make myself clear?”   
  
“Yes sir…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Then get dressed.  I’ll deal with you when I see you next.” Scott raked his eyes up and down Theo’s body before turning back to Liam.  “Go downstairs, watch tv, stay naked.  And you’re to edge yourself till I text you later.” Scott put his hand on Liam’s bare shoulder and smiled as he nodded to his alpha and Scott left them to it, the katana coming with him.   
  


***

  
  
Theo hadn’t ever thought being a minion of the Dread Doctors that he’d have to get a job someday.  But he’d been made to get a job if he wanted to stay at Liam’s.  So he’d gone out and he’d looked.  He’d found that there weren’t many places in town that didn’t have someone who’s life had been effected by his actions.  There were a lot of supernatural families in Beacon Hills.  So he’d finally found a burger shack run by a family of wood spirits.  They had taken one look at him and said he looked like he needed someone to give him a chance.  So he’d gotten a job out of their good nature and how pathetic he’d looked, fearing he’d be cast out to the street.   
  
Now he feared that his alpha would cost him his job.   
  
“Is Theo in?” Scott’s voice reached all the way to the back of the shop.   
  
“Theo… you have company?” His manager shouted back and Theo came up, putting a smile on his face.   
  
“Hey honey.” He walked up and kissed Scott on the lips, their tongues doing battle for a moment before Theo opened his mouth and let Scott taste of him deeply, his cock still hard in his jeans from the prostate massager that buzzed away in his ass.   
  
“Hey sexy.” Scott smiled at him.   
  
“You two know each other?” His manager asked with an arched brow.   
  
“This is my boyfriend.” Theo smiled.   
  
“Pleased to meet you.” She shook Scott’s hand.  “You have some time to talk, we’re running a little slow right now.” She patted Theo on his shoulder and walking away.  She wasn’t wrong.  Scott was the only person in the building other than staff.   
  
“I think she likes me.” Scott smiled.   
  
“Right now she’d be happy if anyone showed up.” Theo sighed.  “You here to punish me or to order?”   
  
“Can’t I do both?” Scott let out a feral grin.   
  
“Shit…” Theo whimpered.   
  
“Cum.” Theo’s eyes went wide but the compulsion he’d placed in Liam’s bedroom that he followed Scott’s orders while at work tonight grasped into him and Theo found his hands flat on the surface of the counter as he came, hands free, in his jeans and kept cumming till the front darkened from the sheer volume and the thick white seed flowed through the damp pants.  He shook in the throes of his passion, unable to think let alone move as he came and came.  He gasped for breath when Scott finally let him stop.  “Was it good for you?” Scott smirked and Theo blushed.   
  
“Yes alpha.” Theo ducked his head.   
  
“I think you should take your pants off.” Scott phrased it in such a way that Theo didn’t instantly spring into action.   
  
“I… can’t…”   
  
“I really think you should.”   
  
“Scott… no…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Don’t you think he should take his clothes off and wash them?” Scott said over Theo’s shoulder, Theo’s eyes went wide.  He couldn’t… he absolutely was not…   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“I’m afraid Theo had a bit of an accident…” Scott spoke to the manager.   
  
“Theo… what…” She sniffed the air and frowned.   
  
“I’m also his alpha and his dom.” Scott provided.  “I may have caused him to… release some pent up stress.” Scott smirked.   
  
“I’ll say… those pants will be ruined if he doesn’t wash them…”   
  
“Listen to your manger, and obey.” Scott said just loud enough for Theo to catch and he gave Scott a look as the manager continued talking.   
  
“I think you should take your clothes off and go wash them in the back.  Come back here after you’ve started them.  I think we have something you can wear while you wait…” She shrugged, and Theo, with no control over his actions due to the compulsions, stripped, standing there naked, hard, and needy, the buzzing in his ass plainly heard as he walked through the back of the shop and put them in to wash before walking back naked and hard.  He stood there feeling ashamed and exposed but hornier than he’d ever felt in his life as they looked at him.  “Here.” She tossed him a shirt almost two sizes too small.  He blushed but put it on, it was skin tight and slightly restrictive.  But left nothing of his chest to the imagination.   
  
“Pants?” Theo asked quietly.   
  
“Sorry fresh out.” She smirked, glancing at Scott.   
  
“oh…” Theo blushed, realizing now he was naked from navel to ankle and this was part of his punishment.  He saw their shared smirks and knew they’d arranged this.  He felt his face heat up as his manager kept talking.   
  
“I think we’ll move you to the pickup window… its not like you need pants for that.” She shrugged.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” Theo bowed his head.   
  
“What’s that?” She asked, reaching between his cheeks and spreading him to see his prostate massager.   
  
“I wanted to ensure that he’d be open in case I decided to fuck him.” Scott grinned.  “You don’t mind if I knot in him do you?” Scott looked at her.  “I mean he is such a slut… but I like to make sure he’s open properly.”   
  
“How long do you take to deflate?” She asked, still keeping Theo’s cheeks spread.   
  
“Thirty or forty minutes.” Scott estimated.   
  
“I don’t have a problem with it.” She shrugged, smirking as Theo blushed and she walked off.   
  
“You hear that.” Scott cooed as he saddled up behind Theo.   
  
“You’re evil.” Theo blushed.   
  
“And you don’t want this…?” Scott asked quietly, listening to Theo’s heart beat.   
  
“Of course I want this.” Theo turned and kissed him then.   
  
“Good.” Scott pulled the massager out of Theo with a slick sound and sat it on a low bench.  “I’m going to fuck you now.  And you’ll work while I’m knotted to that tight ass of yours.” Scott slapped his ass before taking himself in hand and aiming to slam fuck up into Theo who gasped for breath.   
  
“Yeah,  I’d like a triple meat patty…” The voice in the headset started.   
  
“Okay…” Theo moaned, pressing the button for that Scott fucked him.   
  
“And an apple pie.”   
  
“Sure…” Theo grit his teeth as he hit that button.   
  
“And do you still have the half priced malts after seven?” Theo could barely focus as Scott angled to hit his prostate with every thrust, and after hours of the massager he was nearly there.   
  
“I….  I….”   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“YES… FUCK YES…!” Theo moaned out as he came, Scott following suit as he came and with a tight feeling, Scott’s knot began to inflate.  “fuck…” Theo leaned his heated forehead against the cool metal of the window.   
  
“Raeken…” Coach’s voice came through the head set.   
  
“yeah Coach…” Theo blushed.   
  
“McCall in there with you?”   
  
“yes…” Theo blushed horribly darker as he turned to look at Scott who shrugged.   
  
“Right… I can expect no more attitude from you then?”   
  
“No Coach, Scott’s making sure of that now.” Theo blushed.   
  
“I’ll bet he is… so about my food?”


	4. Plateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time that the Pack answer to their new master and realize that he wants them to share.

Scott slowly came to.  The warm mouth on his cock, nursing on his morning wood was what really drew his attention.  He lifted up his blanket and looked down at Isaac’s face as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked down to the base of him, taking him as deep as he could, his eyes glowing amber in the gloom of the early morning.   
  
“Hey Izzy.” Scott reached down and carded his fingers through the curly locks of his beta.  “Need something?” He chuckled as he continued to card his fingers and scratching Isaac’s scalp.  Isaac blushed and sought to continue his blow job as he bobbed his head up and down.   
  
“Izzy you started without me.” Theo sulked, bringing a tray of breakfast to sit beside Scott’s bed.  “I was hoping to help with the blow job.” Theo was likewise naked save his collar, the same as Isaacs and the others, and the large prostate massager firmly in his ass.  Scott reached out and stroked his cheek before trailing his hand down to take a hold of Theo’s cock.   
  
“You can suck my balls while Izzy polishes my head.  But I think it’d be hot if you guys made out around my cock.” Scott grinned.   
  
“Okay.” Theo smiled, pulling back the covers to reveal both Isaac and Scott’s nudity.  He knelt down and began to suck on Scott’s balls.   
  
“Fuck….” Scott’s fingers found Theo’s hair and began to pull on it as he worked Scott’s balls one at a time, slowly rolling them over and over again.  Before he swallowed around both and tore out a moan from Scott’s throat as his balls tried to draw up only to be trapped within Theo’s mouth.  “FUCK… you guys are going to get your treat sooner rather than later…” Scott whimpered.  With a soft wet pop, his balls fell free and a firm tongue went up his shaft and met with Isaac’s mouth and the pair made out around Scott’s cock.   
  
“OH FUCK!” He came, his load alternating between mouths and he shivered as they kept up their assault on his sensitive cock and firm hands squeezed around the sensitive base where his knot had partially formed.  Fuck.  He bucked and twitched and swore as they finished up with him.   
  
“Okay.  And what brought that on?” Scott frowned at them.   
  
“We wanted to give you a present… it’s been two weeks and not fights in the pack.” Isaac smiled, his cock hard.   
  
“And we’re all pretty happy.” Theo nodded; as they turned to face Scott he realized they had arcs of cum on the sides of their head.  Scott growled and sat up, grabbing their necks and held them tight.   
  
“You wear my seed all day.” His eyes were red as he looked at them.   
  
“Yes alpha.” They said together bowing their heads to him as they submitted.  He smiled brightly at them and he heard the chirp indicating that he needed to check his phone.  He held out his hand and Theo blushed and handed him his phone quickly.  Scrolling through he saw his messages.   
  
_Liam: I need some naked time…._   That wasn’t hard.   
  
_Chirp_   
  
_Brett: Can I submit today?_   Well that might be interesting.  He started to write a message to Liam and got another chirp and opened the new message.   
  
_Liam: please…_   Scott deleted his message.   
  
_Scott: STRIP._   He waited a few seconds.   
  
_Scott: Once naked, leave your clothes in your room and come to my house._   
  
_Liam: But how…_   
  
_Scott: Do it._   
  
_Liam: Yes alpha._   Scott groaned at that and brought up his thread with Brett.   
  
_Scott: Strip, leave your clothes in your room, wear just your collar and come to my house._   He waited and got a message back shortly.   
  
_Brett: Yes alpha._   Scott reached out and carded his fingers through Izzy’s hair, grasping it firmly as he turned to them.   
  
“It looks like you’ll have company shortly.” He chuckled as held out his hands and they helped him up, once standing he smacked both their asses and told them to go fix breakfast for the pack of hungry wolves who were about to be here.  Scott went and showered by himself and came back out to pull on a pair of gym shorts while he came downstairs to four naked betas slowly eating their breakfasts.   
  
“Good so far?” He looked at the two needy betas who’d texted him.   
  
“yes alpha.” They all ducked their heads in unison.   
  
“Good.  Pile my plate full.  I’ll be right back.” He chuckled as they nodded and he went out to the back porch to look at the yard.  He had known from the smell and the sound that it was raining, long before he saw the two wet betas.  But he wanted to see how messy the yard was.  He nodded to himself and came back in to eat breakfast.  They waited on him, quiet and submissive in just their collars.  When he was done eating he motioned for them to follow him and he stood on the back porch with the three naked betas right beside him.   
  
“Out there.” He pointed and they blushed but trudged out to stand in the wet grass standing side by side facing him.  “I think I deserve a show.” He plopped down on the patio chair and put his bare feet up.   
  
“What do you want to see?” Liam asked.   
  
“Let’s start with some slow hand jobs…” Scott grinned.  “Jerk yourself off, edge, but do not cum.” He flashed crimson eyes at them and they all swallowed as their hands went to their cocks.  Four teenage boys stood in the pouring rain stroking their cocks for their Dom, slowly using the falling rain as lube as it slicked their heated flesh.  Their hands flying on their solid cocks as Scott slipped his hand into his shorts and began to slowly stroke his own cock at the sight.   
  
Brett stood the tallest on one end, his hair matted down with the water as it ran down his body.  The swell of his muscles looking so much more defined wet as his hand roamed his chest to tug on his nipples while his other one slid down his abs and his nearly black treasure trail.  Before cupping his seven and a half inches of thick meat.  His foreskin pealing back to reveal his nearly crimson tip.  Scott licked his lips as he watched his beta work himself over.  Next to him was Isaac.   
  
His curly hair slicked back to keep the rain from blinding him as it fell down his body, Isaac had opted to slick it all back making him look somehow younger.  Not that the rest of him lent itself to that image in the slightest.  From his compact muscles of his shoulders and arms, down his body to his lithe stomach, right above his seven and a half inches of thinner dick than Brett’s but the head was larger than Brett’s leaving him looking like he could do some major damage if he’d been a top or a dom.  Scott smirked at him and watched the blush play across Isaac’s face.  Liam stood next to him, a dip in the size progression between Isaac and Theo.   
  
Liam’s hair was a mix of plastered to his scalp and spiked in a random halo around his head.  His eyes were intense as they shined amber in his dark sockets.  His face set, his fangs visible as he shook slightly from the chill of the water.  Though the heat pooled in his eyes belied how cold he might be.  His fist moving quickly along his massive cock.  Only a fraction of an inch longer then Scotts, and the tip flared more making it look wider down his solid nine inches.  His body bathed in water caught the light from the occasional flash of lightning in the distance.  But it was clear he was getting the most out of being naked like this.   
  
Theo shivered in the rain, not accustomed to this sort of extreme nudity yet, the water gliding down his smooth body to pool in the hollow just above his thick seven inch cock that he was pounding away, making the pool of water splatter up and hit his abs only to cascade back down his body.  The scent of the other’s arousal, the domination, the humiliation of it all… was boiling over in him.  His fangs had popped and his eyes were starting to glow amber with the stolen Chimera energy.  He was close.  Scott could feel it.  He smirked to himself, this was the part he’d been hoping for.  Looking between the pairs he spoke for the first time in a while.   
  
“Brett kiss Isaac.  Liam, kiss Theo.”  They looked at him for a second before nodding and dipping to their partners till they were making out, he hadn’t told them to stop jerking off so they kept that up while they kissed.  Brett’s free hand going to cup the back of Isaac’s head as he deepened the kiss between them as Liam and Theo fought for who was in charge of their kiss, their fangs not going away.  They made out like they were going to war.  And Scott felt himself throb in his own hand.  He could watch this for hours.  But he knew they couldn’t hold out that long.  “Jerk your partner off, not yourself.” His voice punctuated by a crash of lightning, they pulled apart to look at one another trying to work out the logistics of this.   
  
Isaac took a hold of Brett’s cock and gave it a small stroke.  He swallowed as he looked up at Brett before raising up to kiss him again.  Brett’s hand found Isaac’s needy prick before resuming stroking it, still making out with Isaac, the water splashing off of each of them as they made out.  Scott pivoted his vision over to the other two who were still attempting to devour each other’s faces, but their hands were on each other.  Liam had one hand on Theo’s cock while the other hand was squeezing his ass.  Theo for his part had one hand on Liam’s neck and the other stroking his cock furiously.  They locked eyes, their faces illuminated in the glow and Scott knew they weren’t far from shooting.  He wasn’t ready for this to go there yet.   
  
“Isaac, suck on Liam’s cock.  Theo, suck Brett’s cock.” Scott called out and the pairs separated slowly and moved to their new partners.  Isaac fell to his knees quickly and licked his lips as he took Liam into his lips.  Isaac had a rare talent that Scott had learned to enjoy, Isaac possessed no gag reflex.  Liam’s eyes went wide as Isaac slipped down to wrap his lips around the thick base.  He’d only ever had one or two blow jobs in his life, and now as Isaac took him to the base and looked up at him with those innocent eyes around such a slutty act Liam roared, cumming down Isaac’s throat as his clawed fingers dug into Isaac’s scalp.  Beside them, Theo gave a wicked smirk and swallowed around Bret’s cock, flattening his tongue to get the most surface area and began to drag just the hint of fang along the length of Brett.   
  
“F-fuck…” Brett whimpered as the safe curve of the fang dragged across the flared glands of his cock, rolling under his foreskin and tugging on it causing him to moan.  “SHIT!” He spilled himself all down Theo’s face and down his throat once Theo recaptured his firing cock.  “FUCK…..” Brett all but collapsed over Theo and Liam and Isaac had to catch him to keep him from going down farther.   
  
“Looks like almost everyone came… except you two.” Scott stood up and looked at Theo and Isaac.  “Fuck him Isaac.”  Theo slipped off of Brett’s cock, planting his wolven face down into the mud as he presented his bare ass to Isaac.  Isaac growled as he pounded in, fully taking Theo in one brutal slam that resulted in Theo groaning.   
  
“Fuck him hard Izzy.  For me.” Scott’s eyes were crimson now, his own fangs starting to form as he let his gym shorts fall revealing his own naked body as he stroked himself looking at them.  Isaac locked eyes with him and began to set a punishing pace as he fucked in and out of Theo with a mind breaking speed.  His eyes beginning to glow amber as he sped up.   
  
“fuck him good.” Isaac was giving into his wolf as he finished wolfing out, cumming hard in Theo’s ass and they were all basking into it till Theo screamed.  They looked down and realized he was cumming, but he had formed a knot in the empty air.   
  
“On my back… QUICK!” Theo begged and Isaac turned him quick, spinning while inside him.   
  
“What’s the matter?” Scott came out, getting soaked in the rain.   
  
“About to…. FUCK!” Theo began to cum hard as quills came out of his knot.   
  
“Holy fuck.” Isaac blinked.   
  
“I didn’t know you could knot….” Scott reached over and ran a finger over the thick band of flesh, causing Theo to quiver.  “And the quills are new…”   
  
“Its part of the stuff the Dread Docs put in me…” Theo whimpered.  “I don’t use the quills so much… but… fuck… there… I can barely control it.” Theo moaned loudly, still cumming through this from his knot.   
  
“Fuck it’s like a fountain…” Liam shivered.   
  
“Liam, suck on it.  Drink as much of it as you can take.”   
  
“yes alpha…” Liam blushed but went down on Theo, suckling on the tip and bringing Theo again and again, his fingers drifting down to play with his ass without being told as he worked his former roommate through his shivering release.   
  
“Brett you still hard?” Scott turned to him.   
  
“Yeah.” He blinked, finally tearing his eyes from Theo’s knot.   
  
“Fuck him.” Scott’s eyes never stopped being crimson as he pulled Brett down to touch their foreheads together.   
  
“Yes alpha.” Brett nodded, using Isaac’s cum as lube, he shoved in, Liam’s fingers trapped alongside his cock as he pounded in and out of Theo.   
  
“Izzy?” Scott crouched down, his cock hanging long and hard between his tensed thighs as he touched Isaac’s cheek.   
  
“Yes?” He blinked at him, still blissed out.   
  
“Do you want more?”   
  
“yes…” Isaac moaned as he worked his cheek against Scott’s hand.   
  
“Go fuck Liam in the ass.”   
  
“Yes alpha…” Isaac scrambled, mud smeared on his nude flesh as he crouched behind Liam and collecting some water and using some spit, he lubed Liam up and began to slide in.   
  
“UMPH!” Liam moaned around Theo’s cock which only made him thrash and moan all the more on the ground, his quills throbbing as they wiggled.   
  
“FUCK… OH FUCKK….” Theo’s voice broke as he arched his back and whined at all the pleasure.   
  
“So fucking hot…” Scott took himself in hand, stroking at a blinding pace as his hand flew across his length.  The pleasure of their live wet and dirty sex show was bringing him.  And as he stood there in the buff in his own back yard, he shot his load, knotting into his own tight hand, which as he squeezed he continued to cum long and hard, he used that to paint his jizz across his betas.  HIS betas.  They would smell of his scent and seed for weeks.  He drizzled it on Brett and Isaac’s cocks so that they had more lube, he added some to Theo’s cock while Liam was gasping for breath.  And then he shoved his cock straight into Theo’s gaping mouth and took him long and hard, joining in on the orgy that was their pack.   
  
Later, after drying them off with large fluffy towels he put his shorts back on, the four of them remaining nude, as they cuddled.  Randomly Scott would assign couplings.  Calling out orders of what he wanted to see and they would snap to.  Hours later he called for a couple pizzas and had a make shift cuddle party for his submissives.  He wondered if one day he could have a pack wide gathering that he could keep his sexy subs in the nude for.  He smiled, maybe, if they’re good enough, he’ll do that.   
  


***

  
  
“OH FUCK…” Brett clung to the showers in the locker room, howling with pleasure as he came hard, painting the shower wall in front of him.   
  
“Good boi.” Scott smacked his ass and pulled out, shoving his cock into Liam’s lubed hole next.   
  
“oh fuck oh fuck oh fuckk….” Liam whimpered as Scott fucked him through his orgasm, his release coming hard and spraying with a thud against the wall in front of him.   
  
“Finish showering.” Scott spanked him and moved over to Isaac.  Working two fingers in he heard the loud keening noise that Isaac made so he quickly added his cock to the mix and in a couple short minutes Isaac was screaming his own orgasmic bliss as he emptied his balls.  “Don’t forget your butt plug.” The wet smacking noise as Scott hit his ass was perfect before he moved over to Theo.  “And then there was one.”   
  
“yes alpha…” Theo pushed his ass out, offering it to Scott.   
  
“Good boi.” Scott shoved in, reveling in the fact that they’d discovered one of the creatures Theo was mixed with allowed him to self lubricate.  Fucking him became even easier now.  Scott pounded into him, gripping the base of Theo’s cock, a rub of his claw’s back down that sensitive flesh causing Theo’s knot to form early.  As Theo began to cum, his quills coming out to fill the inside of Scott’s hand the feel of it plus the way Theo clenched around him enough to bring him and cause his knot to swell, the pair of them roaring loud enough to shake the glass of the locker room as they locked together.   
  
“McCall?!” Coach’s voice came from somewhere out in the locker room.   
  
“Yeah Coach?”   
  
“You done… doing... whoever…. In here?” He clearly was giving up on the deniability aspect on what it was that Scott was doing to keep his pack in line.   
  
“Almost, just… driving my _point_ home in Theo again.” Scott punctuated his statement by brutally fucking Theo into the shower wall.   
  
“FUCK…” He whimpered, still cumming.   
  
“Just… at least let him wear a towel after… some of the guys are complaining.”   
  
“He can wear a towel.” Scott scented the back of Theo’s neck.  “I might not.  But he can.”   
  
“Thanks… I guess.” Coach sighed and threw his hands up in the air.  “You’ll just have to deal with the nude McCall. “He shouted and stormed off.   
  
“Did you hear that… I can stay naked.” Scott grinned.   
  
“fuck… “ Theo whimpered.   
  
“So I think I’ll just walk out wearing you.” Scott nibbled on Theo’s neck.  “Hold on.” He whispered, placing his hands on Theo’s hips he lifted, with a groan torn from both their throats he turned Theo around wrapping his legs around his own hips and carried Theo out, grabbing the towel he dropped it over Theo’s lap and carried Theo like that out amongst the team.  Many were grinning, some were blushing, his subs were all standing around naked over by their lockers.  Isaac just now squeezing his butt plug in while everyone could see.   
  
“So… I think it might be time for some new rules.” Scott sat down and Theo gripped tighter, the towel between them starting to show how soaked it was with his cum.   
  
“Rules?” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“Yeah.” Scott nodded.  “For starters, no underwear, for any of you, ever again.” He looked at all of them.  He’d been making them go for long periods at a time without any for some time now, so it felt natural to go without them now.  “I’m thinking remote controlled prostate massagers linked to my phone so I can control if they vibrate or just put pressure on your joy buzzers.”   
  
“okay…” Isaac blushed, sitting there already getting hard again.   
  
“We’ll still do scenes in the locker room but after the Coach has left.  I get the feeling he might not want us fucking in front of him.” Scott pondered.   
  
“Maybe because he stood there gaping at us before he told us to stop fucking?” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“Yeah… I think he might have actually meant it.” Scott nodded and Liam blushed horribly as he sat there naked, his cock rock hard still.   
  
“I want your collars on in public.” He tapped Theo’s collar and the other three nodded.  “And I’m thinking maybe a change to your clothes…”   
  
“What sort of change?” Brett looked at him.   
  
“Well…” Scott smirked.   
  


***

  
  
A couple days later Scott’s car pulled up and he shut off the engine, the other four pausing as they tried to get themselves under control enough to step outside of the doors.  Scott breathed in their combined scents of arousal that filled his car and reached out taking Isaac’s neck and squeezing.   
  
“This is what you all wanted.  It’s what you needed.  Are you ready?” He eyed around the whole car and they nodded, signaling their consent, and he nodded.  They opened their doors and stood up.   
  
Instantly it was plain to see a few things had changes.  One being that their clothing had been replaced, while in their favorite prints and colors, with a thin mesh like material.  It was like a second skin, almost painted on it was so close to their skin, leaving very little to the imagination on that account all by itself.  But the collar they wore at their neck drew eyes up wards from the clothing only for so long before the eye would start to travel down the body , mapping the shapes, and the bits of skin that were visible, some tinted by the colors.  Down to the mesh shorts they were wearing where it was painfully obvious that each of the four of them were wearing cock rings around their bare cocks.  They stood there and closed their eyes, one after the other as a soft hum started.   
  
Scott had specialty ordered the four synced prostate massagers that they now wore, and had gone down his list turning them on.  As each sprang to life, it began to buzz against each boy’s prostate, tiny moans coming from their mouths as they stood there, unable to do anything but pant and breathe deeply as Scott stood and walked away from the car.  They shut their doors and followed their alpha.  Several people noticed the clothing, and the lack of underwear.  Some even noticed the buzzing sound.  But once inside he sent them to their lockers to get their things and he went to his locker.   
  
“You’re not going to make all of us dress like that… right?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Naw.  Just the ones who want to submit to me.” Scott smirked as he turned to his best friend.   
  
“Do you want to submit?” His eyes flashing red as he looked at Stiles.   
  
“Nope.  I’m good.” Stiles nodded a little too fast.   
  
“Let me know if you change your mind.” Scott laughed it off.   
  
“I think after all the late night porn masturbation sessions at sleep overs, you know me pretty well dude.” Stiles chuckled.   
  
“Probably.” Scott paused, thinking about it really for the first time.  “Sokay.  But naw, I’m all about just keeping my submissives happy.” Scott nodded to his betas as they approached, waves of arousal pouring off of them.   
  
“I’m not sure you and I have the same definition of _happy_.” Stiles leered at the guys.   
  
“Oh I don’t know.  I think we’re in the ball park.  Just not in the same part of it.” Scott clapped his friend on the shoulder.  “But I’ll catch you later.” Scott walked off to his submissives and instantly greeted with cuddles and attention as they walked off towards the first of their classes.  Stiles was left to shake his head and go about his business.   
  
All of them unaware of someone lurking in the shadows, all too aware of what he had just seen but unable to believe it.


	5. Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek really shouldn’t be such a creeper.

“FUCK….” Brett writhed, Isaac and Scott deep inside him as Liam sat seated upon Theo’s lap, the group fucking in unison trying to match up their releases to that of their alpha, their dom.  Such was the orders of the four naked submissives dressed in nothing but their collars as they lay with one another.  They were almost there, almost to the breaking point when the door opened unexpectedly and instead of Melissa home early to a sight she had warned her son she never wanted to see, there stood Derek Hale, his eyes amber in his dark face as he took in what lay before him.   
  
“What the fuck is going on here!” He shouted.  His eyes glowing amber as he looked between them all.   
  
“Brett move over to fuck Theo’s mouth.”   
  
“I asked you a fucking question!?” Derek growled to which Scott gave him a look and turned back to the group.   
  
“You guys keep going.” Scott stood up, grabbing a nearby shirt and wiping down before glaring slightly at Derek.   
  
“What is going on…”   
  
“You come with me.” Scott grabbed Derek’s shirt collar trying to lead Derek out of the room.  Derek dug his heels into the floor and held his ground.   
  
“I’m not moving till you tell me what the fuck is going on here!?” He shouted.   
  
“Derek…” Scott steeled his voice.  “Don’t make me lose my temper.”   
  
“I don’t give a fly fuck if you lose your temper.  I want to know why the hell you’re abusing your fucking powers… I want…”   
  
“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU WANT!” Scott wolfed out and growled at Derek, the whole room shaking with the sound of the power in Scott’s voice.   
  
“I… uh…” Derek looked sheepish and a little cowed.   
  
“Come with me.” Scott yanked on Derek’s shirt again, dragging him outside to the back porch.  The scene of which did little but incense Derek all the more.   
  
“The fuck do you…” He rounded on Scott as soon as they were out of ear shot of the others.   
  
“Shut up.” Scott snapped at him.   
  
“Not until you tell me what the hell is going on here and just what the fuck you think you’re doing in there with them!” He pointed at the door.  “This is not the Scott McCall I left in charge.” Derek poked him in the chest, to which Scott looked at that finger, the start or red creeping into his eyes.   
  
“Move your finger.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Derek.”   
  
“I SAID NO!” Derek shoved his finger a little harder, trying to prove his strength and why he should be told what he wanted to know right now.   
  
“Fine…” Scott looked up at Derek.  “SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  Scott let his alpha nature bubble up and as his eyes went crimson and his voice held his power, Derek dipped his head.   “Was that so fucking difficult!?” Scott threw his hands up in the air.  “Fuck!” He paced back and forth.  Derek for his part stood there looking more determined than ever to fight back but he didn’t seem to be able to go against his alpha’s direct command.  _At least that’s something…_   Scott thought to himself as he sighed shaking his head.   
  
“What am I going to do with you?” Scott sighed and realized Derek hadn’t responded.  “Shit… talk to me.” He let Derek out of the compulsion.   
  
“Thank you.” Derek ground out his words, showing how little he liked that Scott had forgotten what he’d ordered him to do.   
  
“You’re welcome, now what the hell was that in there?” Scott gestured to the other room.   
  
“That’s what I want to know!”   
  
“I meant with you.”   
  
“That’s none of your concern.” Derek looked away, shame written all over him so clearly that Scott almost instantly knew it as a mask.  Scott frowned as he studied him, he could smell the warring emotions and scents all over Derek, none of it without context would mean much to him..   
  
“You smell of arousal, anger, and fear.  What the fuck is wrong with you?”   
  
“Wrong with me?  WRONG WITH ME!?” Derek shouted.  “You’re the one fucking half your pack… how the hell…”   
  
“Stop.” Scott put his finger to Derek’s lips and they both marveled at how he instantly fell asleep.  “You’re trying to make yourself angry to cover up your arousal.  What had you turned on in there?” Scott looked him in the eye with his crimson alpha eyes and watched as Derek fought not to say anything.   
  
“the collars… the sex… the way you gave them commands…” Derek blushed furiously as he fought to not tell Scott this.   
  
“You like bondage?” Scott stood there, his tone neutral and nonjudgmental.   
  
“I… used to like that sort of thing…” Derek looked away.   
  
“Used to?”   
  
“Kate.”   
  
“Oh.” Scott sat down and gestured for Derek to sit across from him.  Derek looked at the chair but eventually sat down, trying to keep his eyes above Scott’s hard cock that was laying on his bare thigh.   
  
“I liked… _things_ …” Derek said more to Scott’s nipple than at his face.  Scott simply let him speak.  “She… she knew I was a wolf walking in.  So she was… she… she tried to appeal to my wolf in a lot of ways.  But… then… then she… she figured out that I was more into the kinky stuff than anything vanilla… and… so one day I did something and she made me strip and spanked me…” Derek’s face went red as he looked down, his eyes taking in Scott’s cock.   
  
“And you liked it?” Scott prompted.   
  
“i came down her leg.” Derek didn’t look at him.   
  
“Then we’ll have to see about helping with that.” Scott nodded, to which Derek’s head shot up.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“You’ve not done anything since her?  Have you?”   
  
“No…”   
  
“I thought not.  Have you been with other men?”   
  
“off and on…” Derek looked away.   
  
“Okay.” Scott nodded, squaring his knees.  “Take your jeans and underwear down to your knees and get across my lap.”   
  
“But… Scott… I… you… it won’t..”   
  
“Did your _alpha_ stutter?” Scott looked right at him, his eyes seeming like a crimson inferno of power as he shot down Derek’s feeble reasons and excuses.  Derek looked at him, staring at his eyes before he stood and undid his belt.  He dropped his jeans to mid thigh he stood there showing off his rather filled pouch of his tightie whities.  He blushed as Scott reached forward and cupped his crotch.   
  
“This belongs to me now.” Scott held him in the palm of his hand.   
  
“yes…”   
  
“I didn’t hear you.” Scott looked up at him.   
  
“Yes alpha.” Derek let his eyes pool with energy as Scott held him through his underwear, the stain from his precum becoming larger.  His face flush as his breathing started to deepen, Scott’s grip tightened around him and Derek’s eyes got wide as claws extended into his underwear.   
  
“And since this is mine.  I decide what covers it.” Scott’s voice was lost at the end to the sound of the fabric tearing leaving Derek’s sizable junk laying out in the open.  “Beautiful.  When’s the last time you jerked off?” Scott looked up to Derek’s face with a flick and Derek knew he was listening to his heart beat.   
  
“Yesterday.” Derek blushed.   
  
“And the last time you had sex?” Scott went back to holding Derek’s balls, weighing them in his hand as he looked up at Derek, both painfully aware of the uptick in Derek’s pulse as he struggled to relax just now.   
  
“yesterday.” Derek looked his alpha in the eyes.   
  
“Good boi” Scott squeezed his balls tighter.  “Did you get fucked or did you do the fucking?” Derek swallowed hard.   
  
“I sucked him off and then he fucked me…. I had to jerk off…” Derek blushed, but didn’t look away, he knew this was a challenge of wills and that if he looked away that he’d be losing something that he was pretty sure he didn’t want to lose right now.   
  
“So you’re a bottom?” Scott’s finger tips grazed the base of Derek’s cock as he pulled down on Derek’s balls.   
  
“UNG!” Derek moaned.  “Yes.  Yes I’m a bottom!” Derek shouted.   
  
“Good boi.  Never be afraid to admit that about yourself.” Scott relaxed a little and began to gently message Derek’s balls in his hands as he watched them in his hand.  He slowly started to roll them around.  “Do you like getting fucked Derek?”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Derek’s breathing picked up a little.  Scott inched up his hand a little farther and caused Derek to have to stand up a little higher.   
  
“You want to suck my cock, don’t you boi?” Scott squeezed lightly on the balls he was holding.   
  
“yes?” Derek wasn’t sure of the right answer.   
  
“It’s either a yes or no boi.” Scott squeezed a little harder and raised his hand a little higher, Derek was nearly on his tip toes now.   
  
“Yes alpha!” Derek shouted.   
  
“Yes what boi?” Scott brought him up to his tip toes.   
  
“Yes I want to suck your cock Alpha.” Derek was struggling to stay this high.   
  
“Good boi.” Scott smiled.  “Now… have you thought of me when you jerked off?” He was gently rubbing small circles with his thumb but Derek wasn’t fooled, he was going to get a wrong answer and know a horrible pain at this rate.   
  
“no…” Derek bit his lip and they both heard the lie of it.  “FUCK!” Derek screamed as Scott’s other hand darted forward and smacked his balls hard into Scott’s hand.  He squeezed the tender flesh and looked Derek in the eyes.   
  
“The truth?”   
  
“after I became alpha… and you called me your alpha…” Derek blushed.  “I thought about sucking your cock… and maybe fucking you…”   
  
“Oh you want in my ass too do you?” Scott chuckled.   
  
“yes alpha.” Derek panted, his eyes watering from the pain in his balls.   
  
“Well then…” Scott squeezed his balls and made Derek hiss and sob openly as he held them in his vice like grip, standing up to speak directly into Derek’s face.  “You might get a shot at that if you behave.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Derek panted.   
  
“For now.  Get your sorry ass over my lap.” Scott let go and sat back down, squaring his knees and Derek knelt with his junk laying between Scott’s knees.  “Oh that won’t do.  Scott reached down and took a hold of the silky sack and pulled backwards till Derek’s cock and balls were laying on his knee and his ass was off his lap.  “I might want to spank these too.” Scott said giving a test swat to the back of Derek’s balls making him whimper.  “This first time I won’t ask you to count.  This isn’t about punishment.  This is because you want this.  Don’t you Derek, you want this.”   
  
“Yes alpha.”   
  
_SMACK_   
  
Derek moaned from the impact with the meat of his ass.  Scott wasn’t playing around or giving out any testing spankings now.  This was hard force of an alpha werewolf spanking his bare assed beta.  It didn’t matter that Derek was a born wolf and Scott bitten.  Didn’t matter that Derek wasn’t made by Scott.  And it certainly didn’t matter that Scott was only just seventeen and Derek was at least ten years older than him.  No, the only thing that mattered was the even timing Scott gave as his only warning that his hand was about to land firmly and wide on Derek’s ass.   
  
_SMACK_   
  
“fuck!” Derek moaned.   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
“Language.” Scott said by means of explaining.  “You will be punished for that one.”   
  
**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_**   
  
“Five should do it.  But curse again and you’ll get five for every word you use.” Scott warned him.   
  
“yes alphA!” Derek screamed as Scott’s next spanking landed right on his taint, the curl of his fingers brushing the back of his balls.  “F… Fu…fuc….” Derek stammered and whined out.   
  
**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_**   
  
“I wasn’t joking.”   
  
**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_**   
  
“But…” Derek sobbed.   
  
**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_**   
  
“You tried to say it three times.” Scott reasoned with him as he landed a brutal spank directly to Derek’s balls making him howl in pain.  “Only a couple more.” Scott spoke softly, he was pretty sure Derek didn’t hear a word of it in his sobs but two more harsh spanks, one half on each check on his ample and now quite red ass, and then he pushed and made sure Derek’s ass cheeks were apart before he spanked one last time, right on Derek’s hole.  The boi on his lap sobbed and Scott began to gently stroke the heated ass with his hand before he pulled Derek up to be all but sitting on his lap.   
  
He held Derek to him and let him snuggle into Scott’s chest as he sobbed against him, Scott whispering soothing nothings into his ear praising him and just easing the tension out.  The welts and the heat would last longer than normal because he was an alpha, and he wondered if Derek would be able to sit down tomorrow at all.  But he reached down and took a hold of Derek’s rock hard cock and gave it a couple strokes before in a chocked sob Derek came, painting his abs and body hair in thick white cum.  Scott held him through the aftershocks and the shuddering shivers that wracked his body and made Derek nearly fall from the release he’d not had in ten years.   
  
“Better?” Scott asked quietly, Derek had gone silent on him.   
  
“yes alpha.” Derek nuzzled into Scott’s jaw line.   
  
“You still want to suck my cock?”   
  
“yes alpha.” Scott cupped Derek’s still hard cock.   
  
“On your knees boi.” Derek scrambled to get on his knees resting his head on Scott’s thigh waiting for orders beyond this.  His cum still coating his own belly as Derek knelt there and waited.  “Good boi.” Derek all but purred as he moved his hair into Scott’s touch.  He’d never have said he had a praise kink, but Derek was pretty sure they were both painfully aware of what being called a good boi was doing to him.  “I hope you suck dick as well as you take a spanking.” Scott carded his hands through Derek’s hair only to grip it tightly.  “because that was amazingly taken.” Scott pulled him up to give him a deep kiss and he pulled back as he licked Derek’s mouth.  Derek started crying.   
  
“What’s wrong beautiful boi?”   
  
“S-she…” He chocked on the words.   
  
“Sssh.  It’s okay.” Scott gently stroked his cheek.   
  
“She never praised me.. she never… she didn’t make it good.  And certainly not this good.” Derek blushed but that earned him another kiss.   
  
“You’re beautiful.” Scott breathed across his kiss swollen lips.  His thumb tracing where his lips had just been leaving a tingle that went through Derek till his cock was throbbing with need between his own thighs.  “You better get your lips around my cock.  You cum a second time before I do, and I’ll have to punish you for it.” Scott let the alpha power bleed into his eyes and Derek swallowed hard before leaning forward and capturing the tip of Scott’s cock in his mouth.   
  
He’d thought about this.  He’d thought about this a lot.  He’d snuck into Scott’s room enough to have seen the boy jerking off or a couple times to catch him having sex.  Only to end up violently jerking himself off outside Scott’s house, unable to hold off any longer.  And now here he was with his cock jutting out from his crotch, only his ass and dick on display as the rest of him was still dressed, and here he was about to suck his alpha’s cock.  Derek flicked his tongue along the slit of Scott’s cock and was rewarded by a renewed flow of precum.   
  
“Fuck…” Scott moaned.  “And yeah, I get to curse still.  Submissives do sometimes.  You **don’t** , is that clear?” He tightened his grip in Derek’s hair and Derek nodded with Scott’s swollen tip in his mouth.  “Good boi.” Scott went back to gently carding his fingers through Derek’s hair, almost petting him and the repetition of it soothing Derek and making his wolf sit proud and ready to take whatever Scott offered him right now.  “Now swallow me.” Derek looked up into those burning crimson eyes and opened his throat as he took Scott to the hilt.  He moaned around Scott and made him lose some of his control.   
  
“SHIT…” Derek felt the claws dig into his scalp and knew he’d be tender tomorrow, it’d take all night to fully heal but it’d be worth it.  He began to hum around Scott and earned himself another moan.  “Fuck you’re pretty good at this… you might have to teach Izzy a thing or two…” Scott moaned. “and Izzy’s the best at blow jobs…” Scott took Derek’s head in both hands and began to fuck his throat harder.  He wasn’t going to last long.  This… fuck.  Even with all the sex he’d been getting lately, this was so amazing.  And the sight of Derek on his knees so submissive was doing it for him in ways he never realized he liked before.  But that wasn’t the only unexpected thing.   
  
He felt his knot beginning to inflate and rather than warn Derek, he shoved him balls deep down on his cock, gagging him slightly as he began to cum, his knot expanding in Derek’s mouth.  Just past his teeth so Derek’s own jaw locked him flush against Scott’s crotch as he came again and again.  The pressure Derek put on him as he tried to move his jaw and relax it spurring Scott on farther and farther by the second.  He was pretty sure they were looking at, at least, thirty minutes of being locked to one another.  Scott was panting as he sat there, hunched over and around Derek’s head as he kept cumming.   
  
“Fuck me…” Scott panted as his body went limp and Derek got a hopeful look in his eyes.  “Not right this second…” He smirked.  “But soon if you keep up this good behavior.” Scott panted.  “Let’s walk in and show the other guys what you look like right now.” Scott stood up and guided Derek who had to bend over and trust Scott to guide him through the house as he sat down on the sofa to watch the others still fucking as he turned so they could see how deeply he was taking Derek.   
  
“Knot?” Isaac moaned, looking upside down at them.   
  
“Yep.” Scott smirked.   
  
“Try not to gum him too much, the pressure just makes him last longer.” Isaac nodded to Derek before going back to focusing on Brett’s ass.  Derek nodded that he understood and blushed as he looked up at Scott.  They watched and waited and eventually Scott’s knot went down while they watched the others fuck on the floor.  Once that was done, Scott set Derek to undressing, the whole of his body on display for the whole pack as Scott got the warming lube and began to slowly finger fuck Derek, opening him up for more later.   
  
“Stroke yourself.  Lazy even strokes, you’re not trying to get off, not just yet, you’re putting on a show.” Scott smiled up at Derek.   
  
“And if I don’t…” Scott gripped his balls with his free hand.   
  
“Do I need to spank these again?”   
  
“no alpha.  I’ll behave.” Derek hung his head and started to stroke himself.  Pausing when Scott squirted some of the lube on the tip of Derek’s cock and let it ooze down to meet his hand as he lazily spread it across himself.   
  
“Good boi.  Good bois get to cum.” Scott slammed another couple fingers into Derek’s ass and worked them firmly against Derek’s prostate as he leaned forwards and sucked on Derek’s abused nuts.  With a little work Scott managed to get the second ball into his mouth and milking those nuts as Derek began to jerk off in earnest as he fought not to clamp down on Scott’s fingers, but he couldn’t help it.  His body clamped down as he came, spraying his load all over his own chin.   
  
“FUUUUUUUUCK!” Derek arched his back, moaning as he came, only to yell a moment later as his wet balls stung quickly.   
  
**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_**   
  
“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Derek tried to get away from Scott.   
  
“Do you realize you just cursed five extra times…?” Scott looked up at Derek who suddenly had fear in his eyes.   
  
“shi…” He shut up quickly as Scott arched an eyebrow.   
  
“Good boi.  I won’t count that one.  But you do get five smacks for each of those.  If you can hold off cursing while I do it…. You’ll get a reward.” Scott looked at Derek and wiggled his ass.   
  
“y… you’re not serious?” Derek’s eyes were on Scott’s ass now.   
  
“Completely.  You take twenty five hard smacks to your balls and you can fuck my tight ass.”  The others started to comment but Scott cut them off with a glance.  “Deal?”   
  
“Deal.” Derek nodded.   
  
**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_**   
  
**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_**   
  
**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_**   
  
**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_**   
  
**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_**   
  
“I want to curse… badly.” Derek grit out between his fangs, his claws in the couch as he clings to it.   
  
“Good boi.” Scott begins to slowly stroke Derek’s balls, making him whimper and his thighs clenching and unclenching as he struggled to stay still.  “And now you’re prize.” Scott got up and straddled Derek’s chest and draped himself over Derek to pop his amazingly still hard cock into his mouth.   
  
“OH god…” Derek shuddered, Scott’s fingers played over this brutally abused balls and presented his bare ass to Derek.  Derek leaned forwards and began to devour Scott’s ass, his hand suddenly finding a bottle of lube placed there by Theo who nods to him.  Derek nodded back to him and went back to feasting upon Scott’s wanton hole.  He heard Scott moan and felt him hum around his cock as Derek drizzled the flavored lube down Scott’s crack, pooling the liquid on his tongue before he goes back to using his tongue to fuck Scott open.  His fingers collecting more lube and entering around his tongue.   
  
“FUCK… YES!” Scott pulled off of him with an audible pop before backing his ass on Derek’s face.  “EAT MY FUCKING ASS!” Scott moaned out as he continued to grind himself against Derek who could only hang on for dear life.  Eventually Scott pulled away.  “Now… now we fuck.” Scott turned to him as he dragged himself down Derek’s body, turning to face him as he sank down on Derek’s wet cock, taking the lube away from Derek.  As he rose up off of Derek he poured more lube down on the dick he suddenly took down to the base in one fast thrust.   
  
“S-scott…” Derek moaned.   
  
“I know.” Scott nodded, biting his lip and trying not to give in but he can feel it.  He grips one of Derek’s hands and puts it on his cock setting the pace for Derek to jerk him off while he fucks himself down on Derek’s cock.  _Fuck…_ Scott mentally let go and in that moment he began to cum, his own knot swelling in Derek’s fist as he stilled and squeezed Scott’s knot, causing him to paint Derek’s chest and chin with more cum.  The pressure of his ass clamping down enough to bring Derek, but as he came he realized with a shock that something else was happening to.  His own knot swelled, catching inside Scott and tying them together.   
  
“I… is that…” Scott blinked.   
  
“yeah…” Derek blushed.   
  
“Well looks like we’ll be sitting here for a while.” Scott smirked.  “Here.” He tossed the lube to Liam.  “Izzy, get the foot stool over, and help us turn, then you guys can take turns eating out and fingering Derek.  I want him opened up.  And then while I’m tied to him, I want you to fuck his tight hole.” His eyes on Derek’s which were now glowing.  “Fuck him hard and keep fucking him.  I want to keep this going.  And when we’re done… I’ll fuck you and knot you.” Scott squeezed his ass around the knot stealing a groan from Derek.  “Because I own your ass now.” He leaned forward and licked their joined cum off of Derek’s jaw.   
  
“F…” Scott gripped Derek’s balls behind him.   
  
“Do you _really_ want to finish that word?”   
  
“no alpha.”   
  
“Good boi.” Scott carded his fingers through Derek’s hair.  “Liam.  The lube.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Liam moved into position and lubed up his fingers, working them to Derek and causing him to shiver when he hit his prostate.   
  
“I’ve got you.” Scott continued to rub Derek’s scalp.  “I’ve got you.”   
  
“Yes alpha.”   
  


***

  
  
Derek shifted trying to find a comfortable place to sit in the stands while the boys were on the field.  Scott had measured Derek’s erect cock and bought him a clone-a-willy set and had set a regular prostate massager into it, so that Derek effectively had a clone of his own cock firmly in his ass vibrating against his prostate.  He’d probably have made an obscene site if he’d been allowed to get erect.  Scott had had to hunt online but eventually found a cock cage designed to handle Derek’s soft size and girth.  It was a tight fit, but Derek was utterly incapable of becoming the slightest bit hard in the constricting velvet pink blush cock cage that kept him from cumming.  He’d been locked in chastity for weeks now.  Told he’d only be allowed out when he earned the right to blow his load.  Between the vibrations in his ass and the small bullet vibrator they’d hooked around the cock cage, Derek was having trouble sitting still.  He had another set of bullet vibrators taped down to each nipple so he was in his own personal hell right now.   
  
“Hey Derek.” Scott walked up to him and put a hand on his thigh.   
  
“Hi Scott.” Derek blushed.   
  
“I got you something nice to wear for the rest of the day…”   
  
“What’s that?” Derek swallowed, hoping it wasn’t something he had to take his pants off for.   
  
“I got your collar in the mail this morning.”   
  
“Oh.” Derek relaxed; he’d look good with a black collar around his neck.  But then he realized how wrong he’d been.  Scott opened the velvet case to reveal a velvet pink blush collar with silver spikes studded around the entire collar’s circumference.  On a small silver ring in the front was a dog bone shaped silver tag that had the word “Bitch” engraved into it.  Derek felt his face flush as Scott pulled it out and put it around his neck.  There were people around looking and making comments as Scott closed the latch behind Derek’s neck.   
  
“There we go.” Scott smoothed out the tag.   
  
“Thank you alpha.” Derek bowed his head.   
  
“It’ll look even better when we have you naked later and fuck that tight luscious ass of yours.” Scott pulled him down and kissed him hard and parted with a smirk.  “I’ll see you after the game… I think I want to take you in the locker room.”   
  
“c-can… can the cage come off…” Derek blushed, asking this in public.   
  
“Not today.  But soon.  You’ll earn the right to use this again.” Scott cupped Derek’s crotch and shook it in those thin basketball shorts.  “Later.”   
  
“Later Alpha.” Derek bowed his head, blushing furiously and not looking at anyone.  Coach shouted something and Derek tuned his ears in.   
  
“Quit teasing your pet McCall, and if you’re going to fuck in my locker room again, wait till the team is done this time.  I don’t want to risk losing more players to your… kabal of a sex harem.” He swatted Scott on the head.   
  
“I make no promises Coach.  I make no promises.” Scott gave a leer to the rest of the team. “You never know when I’ll get hungry again.” He cupped himself.   
  
“McCall, remember the rules.  Not in front of me, and not on my desk.”   
  
“It won’t happen again Coach.” Scott smirked.  “At least not without washing it off after.”   
  
“That’s all I ask McCall, that’s all I ask.”


	6. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack bonding takes a new level.

“Step forwards.” Scott’s voice intoned as he stood there in just his loose jersey shorts.  Derek, walked up towards him, his clothing bound in his hands.  He stood there before the bon fire the pack had built out on the preserve, Derek having given the land to Scott for a more open and natural setting for the pack to bond.  The others were all sitting naked on logs that had been felled and sat around the open fire.  Stiles was sitting there in a pair of shorts and a long short.  He was pack but not submissive to Scott’s sexual domination.  Though, as Derek caught his scent, he blushed high on his cheeks as his cock tried to stir in its light pink cock cage that kept him trapped and denied from touching himself.   
  
Ever since he’d become submissive to Scott and gotten the cage to keep him calm, Stiles and he had started a sexual relationship and fully dating.  Derek wasn’t able to fully give himself to Stiles, but Scott had given Stiles the second key to Derek’s cage after they asked him for it.  Stiles was wearing it over his shirt now, indicating that he knew full well that he owned Derek’s’ dick as much as Scott did.  He bit his lip, longing to get hard, to be able to cum and give his mate a good fucking.  He’d not even been allowed to top Stiles yet.  Except for a dildo attachment that Stiles had bought online.   
  
“Do you accept your place in the pack?” Scott looked him in the eyes, his alpha power on full display with his crimson eyes.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Will you accept me as your alpha?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Will you accept me as your dominate?” Scott held his gaze.   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek hung his head.   
  
“Will you accept that Stiles and I decide who you have sex?”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek nodded, swallowing hard.   
  
“Will you give up your clothing, wearing only what we allow you to wear?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek looked him in the eyes.   
  
“Will you prove this devotion today?”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Then throw your clothing into the fire.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek tossed the pile into the fire watching it burn up leaving him in just the thin see through mesh of his clothing that left nothing to the imagination about what his body under it looked like.   
  
“Remove your clothing.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek bowed his head and stripped off what he was wearing, folding it and holding it in his hands.   
  
“Give them to Stiles.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek went to Stiles and handed over his clothing leaving himself naked, save his large cock cage that did nothing to belie his true size, but still kept him at bay.  Not that he couldn’t have just torn the bit of plastic from his flesh if he wanted to; but he knew what doing so would mean to his relationships and his connection to the pack.  He nodded to Stiles and turned back to face his alpha.   
  
“Good boy.  Now, kneel.” Derek fell to his knees in front of Scott.  “Open your mouth.” Derek opened his mouth and Scott shoved two fingers into his mouth, slowly fucking his mouth with them while holding Derek’s gaze.  “When’s the last time you sucked a d   ick Derek?” Scott gave him a hard look.   
  
“L-st n-ght.” Derek said around the fingers fucking his mouth.   
  
“Stiles?”   
  
“Y-ss s-rr” Derek held his head still and let Scott shove the fingers deep in his mouth, almost into his throat as he looked up at his alpha, struggling not to gag around the fingers as a third was added.   
  
“Do you willingly give your mouth to me?” Scott’s eyes flashed a darker red.   
  
“Y-ss s-rr!” Derek opened his mouth more and Scott took a hold of his chin and pulled him forward and put the tip of his dick on Derek’s tongue.   
  
“Taste of my cock and know that you have given your flesh to the pack to use as we see fit.” Derek wrapped his lips around Scott’s cock and swallowed up the length till his lips were flush against Scott’s crotch.  Swallowing around the thick dick in his throat, Derek went about milking it with just his throat muscles as he looked up the long line of Scott’s body.  Scott let loose a low even moan as he stroked along the edge of Derek’s jaw before he began to move.  Fucking in and out of that tight throat as it constricted around him in a joyful agony of pressure and suction.   
  
“Fuck…” Scott began combing his fingers through Derek’s hair.   
  
“He’s good at that..  like really good.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Yeah…. Fuck….” Scott started fucking a little harder, hitting the back of Derek’s throat trying to edge the head of his cock down that tight passage.  He fucked himself into Derek, nearly loosing himself in that heady feeling of power and control over Derek, he pulled back to just the tip in his submissive wolf’s mouth and breathed deep.  “You want to cum, don’t you?” Scott panted, trying to hold his control in check, he could feel his wolf clawing at his insides trying to get loose at the need that Derek spilled out inside him.   
  
“Yes sir…” The desperation thick on Derek’s lips.   
  
“I’ll make a deal… I’ll take the cage off right here, right now…” He held up the key he was still wearing around his neck.  “If…”   
  
“If…?”   
  
“If you submit to your place in the pack as pack bitch and let everyone here fuck you.” Scott’s eyes shown with power as he looked into the darkest parts of Derek’s soul just then.   
  
“Yes Alpha.” Derek bore his neck to Scott, willing to do anything to earn his release.  He’d not had a proper release in ages now, and that urge… that need was boiling up in his balls and welling up to consume him in an ever burning fire in his loins that he’d do anything to quince.  If that meant being the breeding mare to all these horny wolven stallions, so be it.  He sat there, panting, naked, swollen as much as the cage would allow, and open to whatever his alpha wished of him.  And for the first time in his life, Derek felt free, truly free.  The life crushing weight of his failures and stresses finally melting away as he knelt there giving himself over to absolute pleasure.   
  
“Oh the fucking things I’m going to do to you.” Scott growled, pulling Derek to him, his claws digging into the back of Derek’s neck as he held him close.  “And when I’m done with that tight ass of yours, you’ll take weeks to heal and not walk with a limp.” Scott searched his eyes.  “Is that what you want boy?”   
  
“Yes.” Derek swallowed around the lump in his throat, Scott’s claws digging into the flesh as he looked into his alpha’s eyes.   
  
“Good.  Hands and knees.” Scott didn’t have to tell him to face away, Derek knew.  He knew he was being told prostrate himself before his alpha, his shoulders and neck down against the ground, his bare, slicked ass up in the air for the whole back to see, and his pulsing cock still trapped in the cage as Scott palmed his swollen balls and gave them a playful smack with his warm hands, making Derek whine with need.  “Good boy.  When’s the last time you came?”   
  
“not since you put the cage on me…” Derek blushed.   
  
“Stiles hasn’t been letting you out on the weekends?”   
  
“no… he milks me with the toy you gave him.” Derek felt his face turn scarlet.   
  
“Good.  Helps train you for your place.  He been giving you the herbs I told him to?”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Derek closed his eyes, ashamed as the slick breached his tight hole and began to dribble down the valley of his ass.   
  
“He’s done well by you.   Training your ass for us, and making sure you never have to worry about buying lube again.” Scott’s thumb popped into Derek’s hole and made him gasp at the breach.  His body clinging to the intrusion with longing as Scott toyed with him as he worked that thumb around.  “Once I fuck this ass and tie with you… you won’t have to take the herbs anymore.  You’ll make the slick all the time.  Because you’ll be our bitch, my bitch.”  Those words unlocked something in Derek and he spread his legs, popping his hips back and presenting his open and needy hole to Scott.  Scott withdrew his thumb and slipped two thick fingers into Derek, all the way into the knuckle, curling them as the claws formed and he raked them down Derek’s swollen prostate.   
  
“AUNG!” Derek whined, high in his throat, fucking himself back on Scott’s fingers.   
  
“Someone’s a needy boy.” Scott chuckled.   
  
“Please…” Derek wasn’t even sure what he was begging for now.   
  
“Not yet.” Scott’s voice took on a husky tone.  “When I’ve got enough slick to wet my dick, I’ll fuck you bare, and knot that tight ass of yours, make you my bitch.  Keep you dribbling slick down your thighs at the smell of me.” His fingers leaving Derek’s ass, more slick pouring out with them, enough to coat his hand as he took himself in the self same hand and coated his cock with it. “Such a needy bitch.  And after I’ve slotted myself in you… I’ll take the cage off and make you cum from my cock alone.”   
  
“yes alpha…yours alpha… all yours…” Derek whined, able to feel the heat from the bon fire on his backside as Scott took up his position behind him and slid home to the hilt, stealing the air from Derek’s lungs.  “FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKK!” Derek’s voice betrayed him, telling exactly how close he was already as Scott got comfortable in him, flexing his cock and making it smack hard against Derek’s needy gland that Stiles had been abusing so diligently the past few days.  “please…” Derek’s keening whine was louder now, as Scott pulled him back by his neck, back to front their bodies flush against one another as Scott began to rythemicly thrust and grind his ass, fucking Derek as he tightened his grip around his throat with one hand, his other taking the key from his throat and going down Derek’s body.  The ice cold chill of the metal almost burning as it traced a line down Derek’s pecks, weaving between his abs and resting just above his navel, before twirling around the rim and ducking down to ghost across Derek’s groin.   
  
“please…” The broken sob that left Derek was enough to make Scott slam home into him as he undid the lock at the top of Derek’s cock, pulling the plastic shell from him and leaving the tight plastic ring behind his balls framing him as he swelled to his full size.  “God….” Derek openly sobbed, his hand going to touch his cock only to be smacked away by Scott.   
  
“By my cock alone do you cum bitch.  Learn that now.  Or I will be forced to teach you the hard way.” Scott snapped his hips fucking the breath out of Derek before both hands came up and grasped his neck tightly as Scott fucked up into him.  “And you will cum when I do.” Scott growled out at him, grinding himself up into the warm slick ass of his beta and taking what was his.  There was something primal about it.  And somewhere in the back of Scott’s consciousness he felt the connect deepen to something else, something else entirely as more slick began to pump out around his thick cock as he pillaged Derek’s need.  He felt a fire ignite within them, felt it spread between them as his alpha’s power grew and spread till it rippled and ignited something in Derek.  Something that awoke with a roar as his eyes glowed.  The color changing from amber to something more a kind to lurid lilac that burned with an inner fire that threatened to burn all that stood before it as his fangs extended.   
  
Both of them shedding their human form to rut like two horned beasts in their beta forms as they took what they needed, what they hungered for from one another, the other wolves clamoring to shed their clothing and human forms as they began to jerk off in earnest.  The sexual heat of their alpha spreading out like ripples in a still pond till they were standing around the couple, Stiles as well, stroking their bare cocks in front of one another painting their alpha and his bitch in their spent seed.  Derek curled in and let Scott snuggle in tight around him as they rode the aftershocks of their pleasure.   
  
Derek having came himself, right as Scott finished himself off in Derek’s now wrecked ass, and his knot caught inside the poor beta’s spent hole.  Hours later when they could part, Scott would have to leave to take care of something that came up at work, and Derek would present his cum soaked hole to Stiles to fuck, and then the other wolves to take him.  Only to discover days later that their alpha had worked an unforeseen sort of magic on him in his claiming… and Derek was with child.   
  
But that was a tale for later.   
  
Currently, after their primal urges sated and Derek having to put the plug back into his ass to keep his new slick from running down his thighs, not to mention the veritable river of cum that this pack mates had given him, the pack settled into a naked run in the woods to run off energy.  Stiles was staying behind to help set up the volley ball net that they’d bought for this.  He wasn’t sure if this was such a good idea now, but it couldn’t be that bad, could it?   
  


***

  
  
Scott was finishing up the paper work for the owner who had brought her dog in for a teeth cleaning and was waving good bye to her when his phone went off.   
  
“What now…?” He muttered noticing the text.   
  
_Uh, can you talk?_   What did Stiles need to talk about?  Shrugging to himself Scott dialed Stiles and as he picked up he had to hold the phone away from his head to keep the noise from over riding his ability to hear Stiles.   
  
“The fuck happened?”   
  
“Is happening.” Stiles sighed as he walked farther away from the mess.   
  
“Okay… what is happening?”   
  
“Mostly Brett and Liam.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“what now?” Scott tried to remember the last time he’d had either of them.   
  
“Honestly… I’m not sure.  It started out with spiking the ball and hitting the other one… they were both doing it… and then there was fangs… and claws… and screaming.” Stiles sighed heavily, the sound of him closing the door of his jeep loud as it muffled the noise of the others.   
  
“What’s happening?”   
  
“The others are trying to pull them apart.   
  
“Trying…”   
  
“Brett’s fast and when he’s pissed Liam’s as strong as Derek.”   
  
“That’s not good.”   
  
“No… no it is not.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“I’m out of range from the near lethal levels of stupid that’s going on out there…”   
  
“Tell Derek to take Liam, tell Theo to take Brett and use Isaac to help hold them down till I can get there.”   
  
“When you say _take_ …” Stiles sounded squirmy in his voice.   
  
“I’m saying tell Derek to fuck Liam and Theo to fuck Brett and Isaac to blow Brett if he has to.  I’ll be there in just a bit.”   
  
“And the others?”   
  
“The rest of you can hide in the jeep.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles bit his lip.  “How soon can you come back?”   
  
“Twenty, thirty minutes.  I’ll rush.”   
  
“okay, see you soon.” Stiles hung up and Scott cursed under his breath.  He was about to rush out of the office then and there but there was someone coming in and he had responsibilities to keep.  He nodded, smiled, and helped the guy get his cat registered and then got things squared away before he told Deaton that he had to see about a pack matter.  Deaton nodded and sent him off with his blessing.  Driving up to the preserve had his heckles raised and his nerves frayed.  He could feel the problems growing in his pack, and was concerned; he thought they’d settled all this shit a while ago.  But as he got closer, he could feel the rage boiling off of Brett and Liam.   
  
What was wrong with them?   
  
He pushed passed himself and out into the connection of the pack and the unity that came from their deeper connection he’d been forging.  He felt the rivalry, the uncertainty, and the raw need to prove something to one another.  But he could feel the love that fueled their jealousy.  So as he pulled up and parked, spotting Stiles, Mason, and the others of the pack who weren’t a part of their bondage circle sitting in the jeep.   
  
“Hey Scotty.” Stiles rolled the window down.   
  
“Where are they?”   
  
“Up over the hill, can’t miss’em.” Stiles gestured wildly.   
  
“I don’t intend to.” Scott pulled his shirt up over his head, the sun shining down on his muscles as he dropped his shirt to the ground and started up the hill, his eyes already red.   
  
“Wouldn’t want to be either one of them.” Stiles rolled the window back up and started finding the loudest music he could.  The first thing Scott noticed as he came to the crest of the hill was the sound, the trilling soft growls of his wolves fucking at his command.  He was dropping his jeans and stepping out of them and his shoes when he spotted Derek first.  It was hard to miss the sheer size of him.   
  
But there he was, bare naked, and as he turned towards Scott, he caught sight of Liam, bare, nude and plunging down on Derek’s thick cock as Liam’s own hard cock flopped from the impact.  Derek clung around Liam, his arms around the younger beta’s shoulders immobilizing his arms, while his legs wrapped around Liam’s thighs.  Holding him in place and opening the beta’s hole up to his cock as it barreled through.  Derek was wolfed out and struggling to hold Liam still.  There was a reason Liam was effectively his second in command.  Not just because he was the first beta that Scott had made, but because he was a power house that could kick the ass of just about anyone else in the pack when he was mad enough.  Which clearly he was, given the way he was struggling to get out from Derek’s grasp.   
  
“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Liam growled as he fucked back on Derek’s cock, struggling to move, though Scott wasn’t sure if he was trying to move down Derek’s dick or up.  Scott walked up, letting his jeans fall before stepping out of them and crouched down in front of him, his eyes even with the clouded beta’s eyes.   
  
“Laim.” Scott’s voice cut across the den of confusion and rage that warred inside Liam’s mind and his eyes cleared.   
  
“Scott…”   
  
“Sit back on Derek’s cock.” Liam blushed but did as he was told, groaning as he took the other beta to the hilt. “Now… what the fuck is going on.”   
  
“you like brett more than me.” Liam looked down.   
  
“I do not.”   
  
“yeah you do.  You’ve been pretty clear about it.” Liam panted, panting around the thick cock he was taking.   
  
“How have I done that?”   
  
“The way you dominate him… you clearly like him best…”   
  
“I dominate you guys how you need me to.  If you want something different you have to tell me too.”   
  
“i… I do?” Liam blinked at him.   
  
“All you have to do is ask.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Really.” Scott leaned in and captured his lips.  “Now is that all you were fighting over.”   
  
“yeah…” Scott could hear the skip of Liam’s heart beat.   
  
“Liam, lies get spankings.”   
  
“I like him.” Liam looked down.   
  
“Does he like you back?”   
  
“I don’t know.” Liam gave a mulish pout.   
  
“Liam… you have to use your words.  Boys like words as much as girls do.” Scott tasseled his hair before turning and walking farther along to where he could see Brett spread back as he was fucking himself on Theo’s cock while Isaac’s head bobbed in time with him between his spread thighs   
  
“FUCK!” Brett’s chest rumbled as he growled; caught between the twinned pleasures of his ass and dick as he took what he could from the other two.   
  
“Brett.” His eyes snapped to Scott’s face.  Instantly more in the moment with Scott than he had been with the other two.   
  
“Scott…”   
  
“Sit down on Theo.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” Brett bowed his head as he sat fully on Theo who groaned under him.    
  
“Isaac deep throat Brett.”   
  
“FUCK…” Brett hissed as Scott crouched down and began to tug on his hard nipples.  “w…wha…?” Brett panted.   
  
“Why did you start fighting with Liam.” Scott didn’t ask, he simply stated that it had happened.  His eyes shining with his alpha power as he studied Brett’s face, listening to him.   
  
“He started it with me.”   
  
“Brett.”   
  
“He was playing this stupid game… trying to fish for me to feel sorry for him when he knows he’s your favorite.” Brett grumbled.   
  
“You do realize he seriously thinks I like you better.”   
  
“What?” Brett frowned.  “That’s insane.  You like him better.”   
  
“Actually I don’t…”   
  
“You made him your second…”   
  
“He’s learning and growing.  And he’s already stronger than almost everyone in the pack.  So he’s my second.”   
  
“And Isaac’s your third.”   
  
“In the wolf side of things sure.”   
  
“Stiles is second if its magic related.” Brett nodded.   
  
“And you’re insecure about where that leaves you?”   
  
“don’t want to be seen as … fuck… as fucking my way to the top… no matter how much I know Liam wouldn’t…”   
  
“Wouldn’t what?”   
  
“Wouldn’t want to keep me around like that…” Brett looked away, too ashamed to really think about anything else, but his heart never once skipped any beats as Scott listened and silently cursed to himself.   
  
“fuck.” Scott stood back up and palmed himself.  “Let them up.”   
  
“yes alpha.” Chorused the pack as they let go of Brett and Liam who Scott simply snapped his fingers and they came to sit at his feet, both naked and slick.  “I don’t like one of you better than the other.  You’re equal in my eyes.  And you’re too busy worrying about that to notice that you’re in love.”   
  
“He doesn’t love me.” They said almost in unison.   
  
“My point right there.”   
  
“you like me?” Liam blushed.   
  
“yeah… you…?”   
  
“yeah.” Liam bit his lip and nodded.   
  
“So here’s what we’re going to do.  I’m going to get you two used to having sex together and then that’s how you solve arguments from now on.” Scott looked down at them.   
  
“yes alpha…” They both bore their necks to him and he crouched down, naked and proud between them, his claws on their necks before he pulled them together their faces on either side of his cock.   
  
“Kiss.” They glanced up at him and with his hands on the back of their heads he brought their lips together around his cock, making them make out around his length.  “Derek let Isaac suck your cock while Theo finishes up in your ass, and then you can both fuck him.  After that I expect them to double stuff your tight ass.”   
  
“Yes alpha.” They intoned and bowed before springing to follow his orders.  He looked down at the two who were licking and sucking on the sides of his cock as he slipped back and caused them to share his moist tip between their mouths, each popping it into the other’s mouth with their tongues as they fought over who would get to have him.  He was close and decided he wanted his first load to be split between them.   
  
“Get as much of me tip in your mouths as you can.” He ordered and they complied, struggling to get as much as they could as he began to rapidly stroke his slick cock till he was shooting his hot load between them, pulling back to give them more space to take his load between them before he sat down and watched them snow balling one another as they passed his load between their mouths, making out as they went.   
  
“Now isn’t this better than fighting all the time?”   
  
“yes alpha.” They bowed their heads, blushing and embarrassingly hard.   
  
“Now… who to fuck who first….” Scott chuckled, secure in the knowledge that his betas were finally at peace.


	7. Uncharted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has the pups but he’s not the center of everyone’s world...

Derek wasn’t sure that he liked being pregnant.  Between the destruction it wrought upon his body, and the swelling he’d had in his pecks lately, the hormonal imbalance was causing him to have a great deal of issues.  In fact he’d had an episode with the pizza delivery man that now had the rule that pregnant Derek doesn’t answer doors or phones while pregnant.  It wasn’t his fault the guy’s scent had sent him into a blind rage where he’d fully shifted into his beta form and threatened to tear him limb from limb.  And it wasn’t his fault that the guy had voided everything south of his stomach, making an undignified mess that Stiles walked in on and smacked Derek on the nose with a rolled up news paper before stepping outside to talk the guy down and give him something to drink and a drag off of a pack of cigarettes that Stiles kept on him.  The magic he’d put in the liquor and the cigarettes wiped his mind of what had happened, and Stiles constructed a new memory that his female to male transitioning boyfriend had gotten pregnant before his bottom surgery could be scheduled and the hormones weren’t balancing right and he’d yelled and scared the guy pretty bad.   
  
Thankfully he bought it.  It was Beaconhills after all.  No one wanted to really think too hard on the things that they saw out of the corner of their eyes or what they saw outright.  It was just easier to ignore it all.  So Derek didn’t have to answer the door anymore.  But laying in bed or on the sofa had made him start to get cranky though, and he was currently pacing back and forth with a low growl rumbling in his chest while he scowled at anyone who crossed his path.  It was starting to narrow down his visitors to Scott and Stiles.  Because the pair of them out ranked him in his relationships with them so they could look at him and tell him to know it off.  More than once Stiles had looked at him over his laptop and stated he wasn’t impressed with Derek’s language choices.   
  
“Don’t let anyone ever lie to you and tell you this is a miracle.” Derek huffed one day, laying there in loose clothing, his hands on the visible baby bump.   
  
“That bad?”   
  
“I’ve thrown up six times, I’ve had to pee about forty times.  My sense of smell is a hundred times more acute.  And I have had a massive boner for a week.” Derek huffed.   
  
“Say again?” Stiles blinked at him.   
  
“This.” Derek rolled onto his back and his hard cock became visible in his loose sweat pants.  “Has not gone down in a week.”   
  
“Seriously?” Stiles got up and walked over holding onto Derek’s crotch.   
  
“I’ve started humping everything when you guys aren’t around.”   
  
“Would it help if Scott and I fucked you?”   
  
“Maybe.” Derek rolled on his side and moaned as Stiles slowly jerked him off through his pants, his hips bucking as he got close only for Stiles to keep going and milk him till he came in his pants.  It was a massive load, even for Derek and Stiles pulled his pants off and cleaned him up, noticing that his cock never once went soft as he cleaned him up.   
  
“You’re still ready to go, aren’t you?”   
  
“yeah.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Shirt.” Stiles made grabby hands and Derek blushed as he pulled his shirt off leaving himself laying there naked.  Stiles sat back and took a photo of Derek naked and hard, his belly on display.   
  
_Your baby papa is feeling the hormones.  He can’t get soft._   Stiles sent off to Scott.  Scott was finishing up at work when the photo came in.   
  
_Seriously?  How long?_   
  
_A week.  I just jerked him off and he’s still ready to go._   
  
_That’s insane.  Has he started humping things like a horny puppy?_   
  
_Says so.  But waits for us not to be here…. I’ll see if I can get him to do it in front of me._   
  
_I want photos._ Scott sent back.   
  
_Video work too?_   
  
_YES, god yes._   
  
“Derek, you’ve been humping things while we’re gone.  Does that mean you’re embarrassed to rut against soft things like a puppy in heat?” Stiles looked up from his phone.   
  
“yes.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Scott and I want to watch.”   
  
“what!??” Derek looked at him, his face crimson.   
  
“I’m going to film it for Scott to get off to.”   
  
“you can’t…” Derek whined.   
  
“Do I need to make it an order?”   
  
“Stiles….”   
  
“Or do I need to call Scott and have him give you an order.”   
  
“no…” Derek’s face and neck were flush as he got up and draped himself across the arm of the plush sofa he was laying on.  His hard cock lined up along the arm as Stiles got behind him and took photos and then switched to video as he started walking around Derek.   
  
“Get to it.” Stiles’ voice got forceful.   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek hung his head, naked and hard rutting his hard cock along the soft fabric, the sweet friction causing him to leak precum like he was an unkinked fire hose.   
  
“Fuck….” Stiles moaned, his hand going instinctively to his own hard cock.  He watched as Derek began to fuck harder and faster, his cock pumping hard enough that had he been human he might have given himself a friction burn, but as he kept going suddenly he threw his head back and shot his thick load across the arm of the sofa, some of it spraying off the back of the sofa and splattering the floor behind it.   
  
“fuuuucck.” Derek slumped in on himself as he clung to the sofa arm before Stiles sent the video off to Scott.   
  
_This why the loft smells like sex all the time?_   Scott sent back.   
  
“Scott wants to know if this is why the whole loft smells like sex?” Stiles looked at Derek who was sitting there, still hard and dripping as he panted, coming down from his own sexual high, but still impossibly keyed up.   
  
“yes.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Huh.” Stiles thought aloud as he snapped a picture and sent it off to Scott.  _Yes._   He sent off.   
  
_Put his toy in his ass and spank him while he does the next humping._ Stiles smirked and went into the bedroom and dragged out the toy chest.   
  
“What’s _that_ for….?” Derek eyed the impressive pirate style chest full of sex toys that Stiles opened.   
  
“Scott wants to watch me spank fuck your ass with that large dildo you picked out.” Stiles smirked as he pulled out an impossibly thick _David_ bad dragon dildo.  “Wolf on wolf action…” Stiles smirked as he drizzled lube all over the toy before slowly stroking it along the shaft before taking the excess and working Derek open.   
  
“FUCK…..” Derek whined as he went to touch himself and Stiles grinned as he worked him open, working up a second and then a third finger into him.  He uncapped the lube and added a fourth finger with more and more lube, till Derek was fucking himself down on Stiles’ fingers, his body clenching around Stiles as he came, hands free, his entire ass milking Stiles’ fingers as he shot over his abs, Derek almost doing stomach crunches as he came, and Stiles fighting the lube on his hand to take a series of pictures that he sent off to Scott.   
  
_Didn’t even get the toy in him yet, and already got another load out of him.  Three down, who knows how many to go._   
  
_Fuckk…. Can we get a blown up photo of his cum covered abs for the loft?_   
  
_Oh… that’s a good idea._ Stiles sent off.  _I know a place that’ll print photos that size._   
  
_I want to go with you.  I want to see their faces when they see that photo, his cock hard and throbbing, you can practically see it vibrate even in the still photo, that last splatter of cum just leaving his engorged head, and all that cum all over those fuck-me abs of his._   
  
_How soon you off shift?_   
  
_20 minutes to finish up, 15 to get to the loft, 30 if I stop for supplies._   
  
_Get supplies.  We’ll need them after we fuck him into every flat surface in this place, and then some.  Between two werewolves, and one of you pregnant, We’re all going to need some food._   
  
_See you in about an hour.  Send the video of spank fucking him._   
  
_Will do._   Stiles sat his phone down and quickly cleaned up his hands before cleaning his phone and turning to Derek.  “Okay, get on your belly to hump the seat of the sofa.”   
  
“Okay.” Derek nodded getting down and with some directing from Stiles put his cock so he’d be fucking between his own abs and the soft fabric.   
  
“Try not to cum from the insertion… or do.  Maybe I’ll punish you for it.” Derek moaned at those words as Stiles put the flared tip of the dildo to his hole, kissing the tip to him before he smacked down on the dildo and launched half of it firmly into Derek’s ass tearing a moaning growl out of his throat.  Derek only just managing not to spray his load again.  “Did you cum Derek?”   
  
“no sir.”   
  
“Show me your cock Derek.” Derek lifted up, showing his bloated cock but no fresh cum and he figured Stiles was recording so he humped along the fabric making the show good before he laid back down on his belly and Stiles hand came down with a crushing blow on the toy in his ass, fucking the rest of it into Derek with a growl, his fangs springing out as he was opened up around the bulk of the dildo and Stiles’ hand made contact with his ass.   
  
“Good boi Derek.  Good boi.” Stiles pulled it put as his hand went up and again he smacked down with enough force to fuck Derek to the hilt and hit his cheeks with force.   
  
“FUCK!” Derek raised his ass for the next spanking, rutting rough against the fabric as his ass sprang back up to meet Stiles’ next downward smack.  There was an audible smack that echoed through the loft as Stiles continued to spank Derek over and over again, wringing out moans and eventually several messy orgasms later he sent the video off to Scott who texted back a couple minutes later.   
  
_In line at the grocery store, the people behind me just got a great show of that first orgasm.  Teach me to hold my phone better so that I don’t scroll ahead with my thumb.  Looking good.  Keep that ass warm for me till I get there._   
  
_Sure thing_.  Stiles smiled.  “Our alpha said to keep your ass warm….”   
  
“fuck me….” Derek sobbed.   
  
“Oh I will.  I will…” Stiles smirked, pulling his shirt up over his head.  “I’ll be balls deep in you when Scott comes through the door with food and snacks.  And then I’ll turn this tight hole over to our alpha.” Stiles smacked him hard on the ass making him squirm.   
  
“God I love my life.” Stiles smirked.   
  


***

  
  
Scott and Stiles had been spending every spare moment with Derek.  The others had mostly worked out a system.  They’d get time with Scott at his house or meet up when Scott could show up at their house for a session.  But even with fucking each other, and low key dominance games that they ran with one another, no one noticed the changes hitting Theo.  Theo, who wasn’t a werewolf, not fully, not like everyone else.  And with the mixture of creatures in him, he’d started to become more distant, more and more as he began to be consumed by emotions and chemical reactions in his body that he just couldn’t understand.   
  
His skin felt too tight, his body almost feverishly hot.  And it was when he began to leak a clear viscous fluid from his ass that he began to think he knew what was happening.  So he slipped away when he knew no one would notice he was leaving and went out as far as he could outside Scott’s territory before his body got worse.  He doubled over coughing up black and silver as he cramped from his chest down to his loin, causing him to fall on his side sobbing.   
  
“fuck….” He sobbed.  Open, angry sobs at how now, now his life was over.  To have survived all he’s been through only for rejection to take hold now?  How as that even remotely fair?  He lay there on his side for an hour before the cramps had stopped long enough for him to stand up and walk the rest of the way.  He knew a place.  The place _they_ used to sneak off to.  It was a small ghost town these days.  But back in the day it’d been where Theo grew up after his family left Beacon Hills.   
  
He had to stop two more times to spit up black and silver bile and to mop up the fluid he was leaking heavier and heavier as the clock ticked down.  He sobbed at the loss of dignity; that he had to die leaking from his ass, that people would find his body and think he’d been raped to death or worse.  He shook his head and walked the rest of the way to the retaining wall that had once been a part of the city’s rain over flow tunnels, the spill way worked as a means to ensure that when it did rain, that they were flooded out.   
  
But even when Theo was first made a Chimera, when he found his place in the pack… it’d been decades since the spillway had been used.  Hell most of the time it was used as a make shift housing for the homeless community.  Or it had been till they left the town, too many supernatural attacks, but they didn’t know that then, but it eventually became a place for teens to make out and have sex.  Theo smiled as he sat down, glad to take the some of the weight off his legs.  He lay there panting as his body started to heat up again.   
  
“fuck…” He muttered, pulling his shirt up over his head and undoing his jeans, slipping out of them and he spotted the sopping wet spot on the seat of them, he laid them between him and the cold concrete.  He knew enough to know that even if he wanted to cool down, his body would hurt worse than anyone else that he was going through.  And even if he was dying he didn’t want to hurt more as he was doing it.   
  
The world seemed to shift and he was laying there, the colors too vivid and too bright, they were bleeding together.  He started breathing rapid and shallow as the cramps took him and his mind blanked out.  He remembered this.  He remembered being here before, his thighs on his shoulders as Terry fucking into his tight ass with all he had, his thick cock opening Theo wide.   
  
“terry….” Theo whined, his body throbbing with need, his cock hard between his thighs as he began to force his own fingers into his gluttonous ass.  Fuck, how had he missed the signs.  He wasn’t rejecting his chimera parts… he was going into heat.   
  
“got… got to… hang on…” He used his slick to work himself open and began to pound his own body, taking a hold of his hard cock and lubing himself up with his own slick before bending back and shoving his own cock into his ass.  He wasn’t sure which of the creatures that was a part of him that had allowed him to learn this trick, but he remembered being inside himself when Terry fucked him, the pair of them stretching him beyond anything he’d ever had before or since.  And with a full body tremble he came in his own ass.  The heat reseeded and he lay there panting.   
  
“crap….” He sighed as he scrambled for his phone.  He’d planned to leave it on so that they could eventually find his body and bury him but not for this.  He quickly hit dial.   
  
“This is Scott, leave your name and number at the beep, I’ll get back to you.”   
  
_Beep_   
  
“Scott, it’s Theo… I did a stupid thing.  Call me.  It’s important…. I … I need you.” Theo hung up and dialed Stiles’ phone.   
  
“Hey, you know what to do.  I’m either in my boyfriend or watching Scott fuck my boyfriend.  Either way, I’ll call you back.”   
  
_Beep_   
  
“Stiles… Theo… need Scott.  I need him bad… its life or death.” He hung up, dialing Derek’s phone next.   
  
“Speak.”   
  
“It’s Theo, I need Scott to come after me, I did something stupid….” Theo panted, dropping his phone as he went into heat again and having to fuck his own brains out as the world became a disoriented jumbled haze of colors and sounds before he came to, listening to his phone ring.   
  
“H-hello?” Theo panted.   
  
“Oh thank god, I’ve been calling you for like forty five minutes, why the hell haven’t you been picking up.”   
  
“I went into heat.” Theo panted.   
  
“Shit.  Where are you?”   
  
“Spillway… Harappa….”   
  
“Where?”   
  
“Harappa… it’s where I grew up… where I joined the pack of Chimeras…. “ Theo panted.   
  
“Stiles, pull up a map to Harappa.”   
  
“I’m at the far end of West Water street.” Theo panted.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“Cramps…”   
  
“Shit…” Scott’s voice went quiet as he turned from his phone.   
  
“so… hot… fuck… bring toys…”   
  
“Toys?”   
  
“I need to get fucked… a lot…” Theo panted, the world looking like a bad acid trip.   
  
“Stay on the line Theo….  Theo….”   
  
Theo….   
  
Theo….   
  
“You still with me Theo?” Terry was panting as his cock throbbed in Theo’s tight ass.   
  
“I… I can’t..  I need… I…”   
  
“Stay with me.  Stay in this moment.” Terry moved him and started fucking harder.   
  
“Whe…”   
  
“You’re in the Spillway.”   
  
“But you died…”   
  
“I know that.”   
  
“But….”   
  
“You knew to be here, to come here, if you couldn’t get what you wanted from whatever situation you were in.  Your body was going into heat and the impression I left in you were to come back here and I’d see you through your heat.  I imprinted hard on this place and set it to only activate if you got in here.” Theo groaned as Terry fucked into him hard.   
  
“how…?”   
  
“One of my powers.  You brought some of the photos Scott gave you didn’t you?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“I’m more here… I bled out of all of them into this place…”   
  
“Terry?” Scott’s voice came from somewhere.   
  
“Hey Scott.  You hear me?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“I’ve got our boy.  I can last long enough for you to get here and help.”   
  
“I’ve got supplies.”   
  
“Sweet.  I’m not sure how long after his heat I’ll last.  I think this is burning out the last aspects of myself…”   
  
“don’t go…” Theo sobbed as he clung to Terry’s naked body.   
  
“It’s okay Theo.  I’ll stay with you, as long as I can.”   
  
“so hot… so… Scott hurry…” Theo panted, spitting up just black bile this time as he came around Terry deep inside him.   
  
“I’m on my way.”   
  
“Till then…” Terry took a hold of Theo’s cock and began to stroke him in time to his own thrusts.   
  
“fuck….” Theo whimpered.   
  
“I’ve got you Theo.”   
  
“yes…”   
  
“I’ve got you.” Terry smiled, and he staid; slowly making love to Theo for the whole time while he waited for Scott.  He waited and kept fucking Theo through his heat and finally had to take a break.  He was laying there naked taking a breather when Theo suddenly began to seize up.  “Fuck!” He rushed over to Theo to hold him down while his body was wracked with cramps and seizures.   
  
“fuck….” Theo sobbed in pain, his broken voice echoing in the chamber as he struggled to breathing.  “terry….”   
  
“I’m here…” Terry held him and started to finger him hoping that’ d help.  He wasn’t sure he could get it up again so soon.   
  
“Terry?” Theo’s voice got scared as he searched blind for Terry who didn’t seem to be where he could see him.   
  
“Theo!” Terry was suddenly all he could see.   
  
“T-t…” Theo panted, his vision going white as he over heated.   
  
“Stay with me Theo…. Stay with…”

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr @ Notsalony to inquire about commissions.


End file.
